What You Did
by Gee-KayLady
Summary: It's common knowledge that Poseidon and Athena cannot stand each other, but it was not always that way. Many eons ago, they were the most passionate lovers in the world. Discover the real reason for their apparent hatred. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there :) This story was written because I have grown to LOVE the idea of Pothena. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review. I know that Athena is supposed to be a virgin goddess, but it ind of doesn't work with this story, so I've chosen to ignore that little bitty piece of information. **

**I have set this a while after the competition for Athens. The two of them were angry with each other, but that was not the reason for their later despise of one another. Anyway, read and enjoy :)**

Poseidon faced the entrance to Athena's temple bravely. The two of them had been courting for a while now. Well, he supposed 'courting' was the right word to explain what their relationship had evolved to. They hadn't been particularly fond of each other since she had won Athens over him, but once he had apologised for being so proud about it, they had become remarkably close. Closer than he had thought they would ever be. After becoming friends and partners who helped each other on a regular basis, they shared a kiss, and things had gone on very well from there.

Of course, these new feelings they were developing for one another they had kept secret from the other gods, as it was near impossible for your life to be private on Olympus. They would meet in their temples privately at night and just enjoy each other's company; wooing, kissing and even dancing if the mood was right. Eventually the relationship became even more physical, and the gorgeous goddess gladly gave him her virginity. Sometimes they even resorted to meeting on Earth to catch a few more precious moments together. It wasn't long before she was all he could think about, whether he was on Olympus or in his own palace under the Mediterranean Ocean. He had no idea to the extent of feelings she held for him but tonight he was planning to find out. A recent discovery of the heart told him these weren't just lustful feelings and great fondness. He had fallen in love with Athena. And he was planning on telling her now, even though it meant he would now have to be braver than he ever had.

Walking into the foyer lit by wall-mounted torches, he heard her musical voice call out to him from the main hall as she heard him enter.

"Poseidon…" he heard her coo. He took a deep breath and walked towards the archway leading to the room in which she sat waiting for him. The room was completely ablaze with candle light, coating everything within with a warm orange glow. The marble walls and floor looked quite magnificent in the lighting, and there were intricate vases holding flowers all over the room (most of them had been gifts from either Poseidon himself, Aphrodite who loved giving flowers to those she treasured, Demeter who was the goddess of agriculture and had flowers growing out of her ears, or Zeus, as Athena was his favourite). The grand mahogany bookcases lining the walls contained different coloured, leather bound novels and encyclopaedias full of more knowledge and wisdom than Poseidon could ever understand, but that was no doubt stored safely in Athena's almighty brain. The paintings hung on the walls by the muses complimented the marble with their different depictions, and Athena's reading desk sat in the corner between the two smallest bookcases. Poseidon only took that in within a moment's glance though, for the sight his eyes craved was in the centre of the room.

There she was: Athena. She was laid out extravagantly on the sofa which was made of gold and white suade. Her long dark curls hung freely, framing her beautiful face. Her silvery grey eyes shone in the candle light, her perfect red lips curved into a mischievous smile. She was wearing a long cream dress of the finest linen that faded into dark grey at the hem, making her eyes stand out even more. She was wearing her silver breastplate that only covered her to just above her waist. She looked all too alluring and enticing, which he guessed was the look she was going for. Disguising his immediate attraction to her, he returned her grin and strolled over to her, kneeling before her so they were eye to eye. He cradled her neck with one hand and pressed his lips to hers without saying a word. She smiled into his lips and enjoyed his salty, alluring taste. She brought her legs down from their perch and moved so she was sitting up and he was resting between her legs without breaking the kiss. She then snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. When they broke away from each other, they smiled lovingly and he stroked her cheek.

"Hello." He said with a chuckle. She smiled and let her hands tug gently at the thick hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Hello." She replied, kissing his nose before letting him go so he could sit next to her. They sat facing one another.

"So why is it you asked to see me so urgently?" she asked him teasingly as she fondly stroked his chin. He smiled nervously and took a slow, deep, breath.

"Athena. Wonderful, wise, virtuous, sensational Athena." He mused, holding her head in both hands and stroking her face tenderly as she smiled sweetly at him. "How is it you feel about me, exactly? If it's not too much of me to ask of you."

She thought for a moment, removing his hands from her face and holding then in her own as they rested in her lap. She stared intently into his face, studying him with her sparkling grey eyes.

"I think you're strong, and brave too. And handsome, _very _handsome. I think you're also fragile and sensitive and understanding and I love spending my time with you." She answered, with a truthful smile. He frowned slightly, which confused her.

"That's not quite what I asked. I asked what you _felt _about me. Not what you _think _about me." He said. Athena's brow furrowed, indicating she didn't know what he meant, or where he was going with this.

"Athena." He began again, "It is remarkably difficult to read you. To know and understand what you think and feel inside. It baffles me, yet it intrigues me. It makes me want you around even more."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you know how much I care about you, and I really do. More than I think anyone else could ever gage. You do know that, don't you?" he began.

"Yes." She sighed sweetly, stroking his brow.

"Yet somehow I feel I can't rest unless I know how you feel about me. It keeps me up at night, constantly thinking about you and all the reasons I want to be around you all the time." He continued. Athena looked worried. "And then, after spending so much time with you consuming my thoughts I realised something, and I think that telling it to you might let me know what I need to know."

"Okay." Athena nodded, indulging him so she would know what it was he was looking for from her. She wanted him to be happy, and it seemed to her that she could do something, whatever that was, to make that happen. She felt she owed it to him, seeing as how overwhelmingly happy she felt when she was with him.

"I love you, Athena." He stated plainly with a steady look and his ocean blue eyes fixed steadfastly with her silver ones. She gasped slightly, taken aback, and moved away from him, standing up and taking a few paces away. She had her back to him now.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned and nervous. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to help her. She shied away from his touch as if his hand were made of fire, and looked at him coldly. His expression changed to that of anger and grave sorrow. He huffed out a bitter breath and grunted as he strode out in fury.

"I guess that just told me exactly how you feel about me."

Athena watched him go, dumbstruck. She wanted so much to call out to him and stop him, but for a moment it seemed her body wouldn't permit her. It wasn't until he spoke those poisonous words that she woke up, pursuing him. How could she have been so stupid as to have treated him that way when he had just bore her his soul?

"Poseidon, wait! Please!" She hadn't been ready to hear those words; that was all. That didn't mean she didn't feel it too. She crossed the room and followed him out into the foyer. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Athena reached out with one hand to place it on his shoulder.

"Poseidon... Poseidon, please... wait... Please! Don't go!" she begged him, just wanting him to turn around and face her again. When he did, she wished he hadn't. His eyes, which were usually bright and calm blue, were ablaze with anger. She cowered away slightly, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Please what, Athena? What do you want me to do? Pretend I have no feelings for you, maybe?! Pretend that the dreams I have of being with you forever, of having a life on Olympus with you aren't real?! Pretend that somehow we don't mean anything? Pretend I don't love you more than anything else in the mortal and Olympic world? I'm not capable of that. I'm not that strong, Athena!" he bellowed, the anger coming out thick and strong in his voice.

Athena couldn't stop herself from flinching at the severity of his words. He'd never yelled at her like this before. He had been cold and bitter and he had shouted but usually because they were arguing about how best to advise Zeus. But not like this. Never like this. It was like her heart was stung in her chest. The pain just got worse with every beat of it. The pain made her angry, and she stared back at him coldly.

"You _know _you mean something – _everything_ – to me, Poseidon! You're my one true friend on this Earth. I trust you enough to risk my life, titles, _everything_ for you! You _know _that!" she shouted back at him. The angry then subsided. She didn't want to fight him anymore. It hurt too much.

"Then what is it, Athena? Why won't you tell me what's wrong if that's true?"

She could hear the desperation in his voice. He now looked a mixture of sombre and confused, as if stunned. This was all too serious for her. She wasn't used to this sort of conversation. She had never felt this way before. It was overwhelming her and she couldn't handle it.

"Poseidon, I..." his name came out quietly before she sniffed and sobs wracked through her body. She put a hand to her forehead and looked down in order to hide her new vulnerability from him. Now she really was confused. She never cried over anything, but right now it felt like the only thing she could do. Feeling like this, like he feels, physically hurts her, and she hates herself at the same time for making him feel this way. Poseidon watched her crumble and he couldn't believe his eyes. His heart of stone melted in an instant.

"Athena, I'm sorry. I – I'm so sorry." He stammered, letting a tear of his own fall before he took her in his arms and held her as she cried. At first she was stiff and rigid in his arms, just crying and not fully absorbing the situation, but then she wrapped her arms around his strong back and held on for dear life. She didn't know what to do or say, so she just buried her head in his chest.

"I just wanted to know how you felt. I didn't – I could never – I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair, holding her closer. He had no idea what to say. He had never reduced her to tears before, and he couldn't bear it.

"I know. I know that's all you wanted. Anyway, it's not all about that." She murmured quietly as she calmed herself down. She looks up at him through those enchanting silver eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, the question escaping is lips in a whisper. Athena thinks to herself for a moment.

"I – I think that this is all just more than I can handle. Relationships are not my forte. I'm built to think, not to feel." she mutters up at him. His blue eyes returned to their normal calm, and his hard face relaxed into a soft smile.

"Mine neither." He smiled, causing the corners of her mouth to twitch up slightly and one of her hands to drift up his chest. He stroked her back and one of his hands slipped into her hair to tilt her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Athena asked after a while. She hoped he'd know what to say. Poseidon stiffened up slightly at her words. She used all the courage she had ever had to lift herself out of his grip, allowing herself to stand on her own without his support. Not trusting herself, she remained grasping his arms so she would stay strong enough to stand. He didn't say anything, only looked at her helplessly. She sighed.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know what a real relationship should feel like. And I'm scared... I'm... I'm petrified that I might hurt you or ruin it. That in itself terrifies me. I'm the _Goddess of Wisdom _and I'm baffled by something that doesn't faze mortals." she admitted as she bit her bottom lip. Poseidon smiled softly at her admission and stepped forward towards her.

"Here this now: I'm always here for you. You will never fall. Not when I'm here to catch you." He vowed, stroking her cheek, causing her to beam radiantly and one last tear to fall from her left eye, which he wiped away. Before she could say anything, Poseidon kissed her slowly. Athena kissed him back with equal emotion, their actions telling the other their feelings more than words ever could.

When they pulled away from one another, there was a pause in which Athena took both of Poseidon's hands and slipped her own into them. They smiled at one another and Athena tugged on his hands, pulling him in the direction of her temple.

"Come on." She whispered, "Come back inside."

He did as she instructed and they walked back in together. This time, however, they did not go into the main room, but up the stairs. At first Poseidon slowed, seeming hesitant as Athena led him up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked him, concern in her voice.

"Are you sure you want to…?" he began. She let slip a smirk.

"I was certainly sure the first time. And the time after that, and the time after that. How can I not be now?" she grinned. Poseidon grinned back and swept her up into his arms bridal style, carrying her the rest of the way to her bedchambers.

When they reached Athena's bedchambers, he lay her down gently on the silk sheets of her grand four poster bed, and then proceeded to lie on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. The kiss soon became more heated as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. His strong arms found her waist and he held her close. Eventually, as even gods need to breathe, they pulled away, keeping their lips millimetres away from each other.

"Poseidon... make love to me." She whimpered against his lips. He could feel her longing smile on them.

"As you wish." he whispered back. He kissed her again, and then moved down and sucked and nibbled on her neck, leaving a few love bites as he did so. She moaned in pleasure. He made his way down her throat to her chest that wasn't covered by her dress. He pulled her breastplate away and then pulled the top of her dress down over her chest, loving her even more as she became exposed to his view. He felt a tug on his hair as she pulled him up to her face and once he reached it, she crashed their lips together, kissing him passionately as she unfastened his jerkin and slid it off of him. She then cast it aside, not caring where it landed.

Poseidon kissed his way down Athena's throat again making his way rather eagerly to her uncovered breasts, sucking lightly on each of them while his hand kneaded the one he was not currently teasing. He moved further down her body and looked up to her for her permission as he reached to remove her dress down her legs. She nodded and he had it off within seconds. Being subconsciously considerate, he didn't rip it as he removed it, and discarded it behind him somewhere. She reached down and tugged his tunic, along with his undergarments, down as far as she could in their position. When she reached as far she could, she hooked her toes into the sides, and stretched out her legs to pull it down the rest of the way.

"Let me do the work, Athena." Poseidon whispered when Athena reached down and tried to caress him, grabbing her arms and pinning them down at her sides. Athena only nodded, not trusting herself to make a sound and the risk of moaning. She'd never let a man dominate her like this, not even Poseidon, but she trusted him. Poseidon took his left index finger and slid it down to her womanhood, pushing it into her ever so slowly. The moan that she released as she felt his digit enter her, made Poseidon want her so much it physically hurt his to wait. He moved downwards from her face and allowed his mouth join his finger, sucking gently while adding another finger into her.

"Ohhh… Poseidon!" she groaned in pleasure as he continued to work her. She then bit her bottom lip when he sucked harder on her bundle of nerves.

"Let go, Athena." he murmured against her, as he felt her walls clench and she moaned loudly in pure ecstasy. Poseidon watched as she rode out her climax. He wondered if there was ever anything in the world more beautiful. Athena lay there, eyes closed with her arms spread out and clutching the sheets. She bit down on her bottom lip and her her chest rose and fell as she gasped for air. Her legs were spread for him and her curly rippling dark hair splayed out beneath her in a messy frame. It was the most beautiful thing her had ever seen.

When she recovered, she reached down to him and pulled him up on top of her once more, kissing him hard while she grasped his member. He grunted when her fingers closed around it, parting his lips from hers. She gave a throaty chuckle.

"Poseidon, I need you inside me. Right now," she demanded against his lips, smirking as he continued to moan at her hold on his manhood. Gently she began to stroke it.

"I want you inside me Poseidon. I want to feel you there." she continued to tease him as she caressed his check. Poseidon, who could not take any more of her teasing words, kissed Athena to quiet her and entered her. They moaned together with every inch he pushed into her. At first he was slow and careful, letting her adjust to him and allowing them to find a steady rhythm. He then picked up the pace and pumped faster.

"Oh good Gods!" Athena moaned before gasping as she felt that familiar warm sensation pooling in her stomach. The anticipation was killing her, but it only fuelled her pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Poseidon's waist to pull him in deeper and dug her nails into his back, leaving deep marks. Her enthusiasm seemed to urge Poseidon on even further and he sped up. When he felt her nails embedding themselves in his back, he grunted with the pain, but he only felt more pleasure. It didn't take long before they were both on the edge. With a few more thrusts, Athena moaned loudly and Poseidon grunted, collapsing on top of her as he continued to thrust through his orgasm, hitting all of the sweet spots inside of her.

When they were done, Poseidon collapsed on top of Athena, kissing and sucking on her neck as she came down from her high. Once he gained enough energy, he rolled off her and caught his breath. Athena snuggled herself into his side, her head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck and their hands together, fingers interlacing. She draped a leg over his lazily.

"Mmm... this is comfortable." she murmured into his neck.

"Glad to be of service." Poseidon chuckled into her hair. "My Athena."

As she heard his possessive statement, she smiled into his neck and gripped his hand tighter. She hummed contently and cuddled closer to him. Cocking her head slightly to look up at him, she moved her leg slightly and felt his member, still very much at attention.

"Well someone must have enjoyed himself." She giggled.

"It's difficult not to when you have a certain beautiful wise and wonderful temptress of a goddess completely naked wanting nothing but to be with you. Under those circumstances, who wouldn't?" he laughed. Athena grinned and climbed on top of him, pushing his length back into her.

"Well... I think we should put him to good use." She leant forward to suck on his ear lobe and whisper in his ear.

"Sounds good to me." Poseidon moaned, as Athena started to move slowly up and down on him. He thrusted up into her centre enthusiastically as she came down on him, making her cry out in pleasure. He then sat up so he was holding her as she moved herself on him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her lips, then down her jawline and towards her neck and chest. She was moaning and cried out his name when his hand ghosted over her bosom. It was as if they were the only two lovers in creation.

After a few minutes he put both her hands on his chest and pushed him so he lay with his back pressed fully on the bed again. She had decided that this time it was going to be all about him. He watched as she used the leverage of his impact of the bed to bring herself down harder on him. As she came down he whimpered and called out her name, causing her to smirk in satisfaction. She moved one hand to his chest to pin him down and keep him there so he couldn't try and interfere with her pleasuring him. Poseidon was surprised to watch as she used one hand on his chest to keep him pinned to the bed, but was clever enough not to argue or fight it. His hips bucked at the sight of her, hitting her G-spot every time their thrusts met. Within minutes both gods came together, crying out their lovers' name in ecstasy and absolute bliss.

When Athena was done, she remained sitting on him. As she caught her breath, she put both of her hands on his chest and lowered herself so her lips were an inch from his. She gave him a small, sweet peck. His eyes then opened as he himself recovered from his orgasm and he smiled at her.

"Oh Athena... you are a paragon to perfection... and so unbelievably beautiful." Poseidon said after he gained enough energy even with Athena still clenching around his manhood.

"Poseidon… you're too good to me." she sighed against his lips, unable to find the energy to pull him out of her and get off of him. Poseidon seemed to understand her exhaustion. He rolled them over so she was lying next to her and pulled out of her. He then reached down and stretched the blanket they'd managed to push to the end of the bed in their passion, over then both. She tucked herself into his arms, not wanting to be apart from him.

"Athena... I love you." he whispered into her hair. He was completely spent and exhausted from their passion all night.

"I love you too Poseidon." she whispered back, kissing him before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. She followed him, unable to fight her heavy eyelids any longer.

The two of them slept together peacefully and undisturbed all night. Athena snuggled into Poseidon's warm chest and sighed contently as she felt it move slowly up and down with each breath he drew. His arms wrapped around her instinctively and made her feel safer than she ever had as long as he was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy about all the positive comments I got from you guys in my first chapter, and I'm so glad you like the story. Here's your reward for being awesome: CHAPTER 2 :D! Okay, first of all some shout outs:**

**Anna**

**Mage202**

**PercyJackson7 **

**Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one. Review again if you like or if you have a request or suggestion.**

**Gee xx**

Poseidon lay awake facing the brilliant white marble ceiling of Athena's bedchambers. He had been up for quite a long time, but Athena wasn't so he was stuck with her lying partially on top of him and sleeping peacefully. Even if she hadn't been draped over him, he couldn't think of one plausible reason why getting up would be better than this. He could hear her soft, slow breathing. The mild exhalation from her nose created a small draft that tickled against his chest every time she drew breath. She was warm and soft and as he looked down on her, she smiled slightly in her sleep. Giving out a contented sigh, he smiled himself and went back to staring at the ceiling.

It wasn't long before Athena began to stir, nuzzling into Poseidon's side. Her early morning groan caught his attention and he look down again to see her smiling up at him through her sparkling grey eyes. He beamed at her and stroked her forehead.

"Good morning." He greeted her in a whisper. She giggled at the way his hair stuck up at the top and moved so she was lying on top of him, her face a few inches above his as her arms rested on his chest, propping her up. She leaned down slightly and pecked his lips.

"Good morning yourself." She replied before weaving her delicate fingers into his thick hair to attempt to flatten it. After a few minutes of losing to his stubborn hair's resistance, she gave up and just played with it aimlessly while he watched her. Even watching her do something useless for no reason enchanted him. She noticed him staring at her and ceased her actions with his hair, withdrawing her hand to meet the other resting on his chest. She cocked her head and looked at him pensively. He groaned at the loss of contact.

"I was enjoying that." He joked. She continued to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just love you." He said simply, causing her face to erupt into a wide grin.

"Good. I love you too." she replied. He smirked out of satisfaction over having won her over and a little surprise, but she never saw it. She leant down and kissed him again, but this kiss was open-mouthed and more hot and needy than the last. Poseidon moved his hands to behind her head in an effort to draw her nearer. At first she yielded to him and kissed him with more passion, wanting to apologise to him as much as she could for her actions the evening before. As she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, they both heard a familiar whooshing sound at the window and a breeze that caused the silk curtains to fly up into the room. Athena tore herself reluctantly from Poseidon and looked towards the window with a start. She covered herself with the sheets.

"It's Hermes! Poseidon you have to go!" she exclaimed, flustered as she clambered out of the bed and wrapped on of the bed's the satin sheets around her naked frame. Poseidon leapt up and began gathering his clothes from the floor of the room. Athena helped him until they both froze, hearing a voice at the window.

"Athena? Are you in there?" it was Hermes. For a moment their hearts stopped as they thought they had been caught. They had worked so hard to keep their affair from the other gods and they didn't want it getting out like this. Luckily, when their heads snapped up to the window, they let out sighs of relief seeing that the curtains had fallen back into place covering it. Athena pointed towards the door and Poseidon nodded, carrying his clothes into the hallway. She pinned the thin fabric of the sheet tight against her body and approached the window, pulling back the curtains and looking at Hermes, who was hovering in front of her.

"Oh," he said, looking her up and down in nothing but the sheet and a put-out expression, "I didn't realise you were… erm… no matter. I just came to give you this." He held out a scroll to Athena, who took it with one hand as she used the other to keep the sheet up.

"Who sent it?" she asked, not opening it.

"Ares. He said it was important and that Zeus instructed him to inform you of whatever it is in there so I took the liberty of _not _reading it." he said with a sly grin. She shot him a disbelieving look. "Honestly! I swear to Zeus I didn't read this one." He insisted.

"Okay, if you say so." Athena replied with a hint of warning in her voice. "Forgive me for doubting you, but you do have a… custom for reading other people's messages."

"Well not this one. If someone says 'urgent' I'm out. I'm a prankster, not an idiot." He assured her, now looking serious. She gave him a small smile as she took a step back from the window.

"Thank you, Hermes." She said appreciatively. His face broke back into its mischievous grin and he gave her a wink.

"Any time." He chortled before turning on his heels and whizzing away into the early morning sky. Athena rolled her eyes in amusement and discarded the scroll on her dresser. As soon as Hermes was out of sight, she let the sheet drop and closed the curtains. Poseidon then came back in behind her, refastening his jerkin.

"Is he gone?" he asked her, not looking up to see she was naked. Without thinking she turned around and threw herself at him, pressing her full lips firmly on his and cradling his face with her hands. He was taken aback at first but it didn't take long for him to respond. He kissed her back fiercely with immense passion. Caressing her tiny waist and lifting her off her feet he spun her around and then put her down and let her go. She was breathing heavily and looking at her hands as her fingers ran over the contours of his breastplate, which moulded to the shape of his sculpted chest underneath with remarkable precision.

"I don't know why I did that." She chuckled, bemused at her own behaviours as she looked up into his sea-green eyes. He smiled back at her.

"I do." He replied and he kissed her again causing her knees to go weak. He held her steady and they began to sway. As they broke their heated kiss, Athena tilted her head back to allow Poseidon the access he needed to leave a path of smaller kisses down her throat. She hummed contently as his tongue darted out and drew a trail down her neck towards her exposed chest and one of his hands reached up to softly tease and knead one of her breasts.

As she moaned and purred in response to the pleasure Poseidon was lavishing her with, she flicked her long hair out of her face with a quick swing of her neck. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of the scroll still sitting on her dresser in the corner of her eye. She knew then that as much as she wanted Poseidon to continue, she had to see what was so important for Ares to send the message urgently.

"Poseidon…" she tried to say in a strict tone, but it came out in a gasping moan. Thinking she wanted him to carry on, he kissed further down and reached her right breast. He nipped it gently and took her hardened nipple into her mouth, causing Athena to cry out.

"Poseidon!" she screamed, unable to think straight for a moment. She knew she had to stop this before she became powerless to do so. Sliding her hands into his thick hair, she tugged softly on the messy strands forcing him to face her. His brow furrowed as he stopped pleasuring her, confused.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. She smiled at his attentiveness and pecked his nose.

"I'm fine. I just think I should read what Ares sent me." She assured him. He reluctantly let her go and she walked across the room to the dresser and picked up the scroll. Poseidon opened the door to her wardrobe and fetched her silk robe. He walked up behind her and wrapped the garment around her shoulders, his hands sliding around her waist as he fastened it and staying there just to hold her close. Athena slid in one arm into the sleeves followed by the other and then opened the scroll, studying it with her brow furrowed in concentration.

As she read, she leant her head back against Poseidon, enjoying the simple contact and getting comfortable. Poseidon buried his face in the crook of her neck and began kissing down her shoulder. It wasn't until Athena read about halfway down the page that her expression changed to one of horror.

"Oh my Gods and Goddesses." She muttered as she yielded from Poseidon's grip and refolded the scroll so he couldn't see what was written there. Poseidon looked confused once more as she yielded herself from his grip and turned around to face him.

"You have to go." she said in a rushed and flustered voice, pushing on his chest to guide him towards the door. He let of a disordered huff of breath and his eyebrows knitted together.

"W-what? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, standing strong so she couldn't push him away. She was persistent and continued to try and manoeuvre him to her bedroom door although she knew she was fighting a losing battle if he didn't want to go.

"Poseidon you can't see this. Trust me, if I could tell you I would in a heartbeat but I can't." she insisted.

"Why can't you tell me? What-" he began but Athena cut him off mid-sentence.

"Do you love me?"

"W-what?" Poseidon asked, stumped at her sudden question.

"Do you love me?" Athena repeated with just as much sincerity in her voice.

"O-of course I do, Athena. You know I do." He replied firmly. Athena gave a small smile then nodded.

"Then trust me. As soon as I can tell you what's going on, I will. That's a promise. But right now I have to deal with it on my own, and you have to go." he said gently. She ran her hands over his breastplate covered chest affectionately and applied light pressure to push him towards the door again. He took her hands in his and nodded in understanding.

"Okay." He whispered, "I'll go. But if there's anything going on that upsets you, tell me."

"I will." She agreed.

"And as soon as this is cleared with Zeus, you'll tell me what's going on?" he inquired.

"I promise." She assured him. Poseidon then leaned down slightly and planted a small kiss on to her soft lips. She missed the contact immediately after it was gone.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. Farewell." Poseidon whispered against her lips. He stepped backwards from her and turned to walk to the door. Once, he reached it, he stopped for a moment and looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I love you." He said a final time.

"I love you too." she muttered so quietly he only just heard it. He smiled to himself as he disappeared from her view, down the stairs, and exited her temple.

When he was out of view, Athena ran back to her desk and picked up the scroll, unfolding it again and continuing to read the note Ares had sent her. Every time she read over the words, the panic and worry set in even deeper within her soul. She had wanted to tell Poseidon what it said so badly, but she knew it was her duty to do as Zeus instructed.

_Dear sister Athena,_

_Zeus has received word from Hades in the Underworld that the Pit of Tartarus has been compromised by forces unknown from the inside, and that the ruptures are expanding daily. He is doing all he can to prevent the breach from opening the gates but he fears his efforts alone will not be enough if it continues to grow at the rate it is. It brings me the gravest displeasure to convey this message to you, my dear sister. The Olympians' worst fear has been realised: The Titans are planning to escape and take back Mount Olympus._

_Apollo has already prophesied the Titans are planning to break free. You and I both know that means it will happen. He is never wrong. Only he, Zeus, I and now you now of this and I must insist that you do not tell anyone else. Zeus himself commands it. You and I are needed at the Olympian council room at noon to theorise what strategy would be best to defend and repel the Titans' forces when they come._

_Ares_

Athena was motionless for a moment. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The titans were banished before she was born. She knew her mother had been one, but she was hardly coming back now having made her way through Zeus' digestive system. It wasn't her she was worried about facing again anyway. It was Oceanus.

Oceanus had not originally fought against Zeus with the rest of the Titans when the Olympians revolted (along with Prometheus and a few others), so had first escaped the judgement they received. After Athena had sprouted from Zeus' forehead a short while later, Poseidon wasn't the only one to be taken by her beauty; Oceanus had too. With his previous consort now in Tartarus, God's law allowed him to marry again. While Poseidon kept his affection for Athena quiet so as not to chase her away or upset her, Oceanus had made is lust for her quite clear. He even followed her to her temple and tried to persuade her to let him inside. She was sure he knew she was too wise to comply with such a request, but she was also wise enough to know he was more likely trying to get her attention than into bed so quickly. However, after this, he repeatedly pestered Athena and continually offered himself to her, though she showed little interest.

His infatuation soon became an obsession, and Athena continued to reject his advances. Oceanus brought himself before Zeus, and flattered him tactically with compliments. Zeus shouldn't have fallen for this in Athena's opinion, but Zeus' ego was always his weakness. He begged Zeus for his permission to marry Athena, and at this point, Zeus began to see through his tactics. He suggested that Athena make the decision by giving him a riddle and, provided he could give her the answer within 3 days, he would give him Athena as a prize. Athena still remembered the riddle. It was suspended in her subconscious like oil in water:

_I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I? _

Unable to give the correct answer in 3 days, Zeus rejected his wish to marry Athena. Enraged, Oceanus laid waste to Olympus and kidnapped Athena, taking him with her back to Arcadia. While she was there, the paradise of Arcadia began to decay, as the peace and tranquillity it represented had been corrupted. It was soon a baron wasteland and Athena drifted through it feeling miserable and lonely, refusing Oceanus' pleas for her to come to his bed. Embittered by her distain for him after everything he had done 'for her' as he put it, he denied her access to his palace (the only place that remained untainted) until she bowed to his wishes. She was left to sleep outside in the crumbling runs of Arcadia amongst the rocks and dead foliage for a year. Every night before going to bed, he would descend from the palace and ask her to come to bed with him. Every night she refused saying 'I'll die first'.

The Olympians, led by Zeus who was enraged at the kidnapping of his favourite daughter, used this year to come up with a plan of attack to release Athena from the now barricaded Arcadia and bring her back to Olympus. Zeus' patience with Oceanus had run out and he planned to throw him in Tartarus with the rest of the Titans when they apprehended him. Oceanus during this time, had become impatient with Athena, and descended this time with no intention of _asking _Athena to bed. He pinned her to the cold dry ground of what had once been a paradise and attempted to rape her. This furthered the corruption and decay of the land, and allowed the Olympians to smash through the barricade and rescue her before he could complete the act, leaving Athena with her virginity intact and safe back at home.

Athena was present with all the other members of the Olympian council when Oceanus with condemned, despite initial reservation about seeing him again. She showed him no mercy, and watched silently as Hades opened the door to the Pit of Tartarus and pushed him in along with Poseidon and Zeus. He never took his eyes off of her while he fell. His cruel, icy pale steely blue eyes locked on hers until they were finally consumed by the fires below. She knew he would never forgive her for not interjecting, not that she had any reason to. Now he was sure to escape with the rest of the Titans and come after her again. He would probably have re-joined their ranks now he too was banished. If he wasn't stupid, he would know the Fates favour those in large numbers and that he would have a better shot at revenge with them. And Athena knew Oceanus wasn't stupid. He was cruel, spiteful, vengeful and vindictive, but never stupid.

Knowing there was no time to lose, Athena hurried to get dressed and left, heading for the grand high Olympian council temple at the centre of Olympus. It was noon exactly when she got there, and a she entered he saw that Ares, Apollo and Zeus were already there. She put on her brave, passive-aggressive face and strolled in confidently as they eyed her gravely. She approached them at the table where they had a small, moving replica of the entrance to Tartarus to analyse.

"Welcome, my daughter." Zeus greeted sternly. He then went back to staring at the replica. Little bursts of fire spat from crack in the miniaturised black iron gates, indicating the damage done to them. "Hades tells me this breach will not hold until the end of this month."

"Time runs short." Apollo said, "They'll be coming soon. We must defend ourselves."

"Like hell we do. We need to attack!" Ares interrupted, "We need to go down there and push them back into hell before they can even rise up out of it!" Athena shook her head as she thought.

"No. That's not a rational plan. If the Titans can cause a breach like this in the gates of Tartarus, they've clearly thought of a way out of the Underworld. To attack there would be doing them a favour. If we're here when they come we'll at least have the home advantage." She explained. Zeus and Apollo nodded in agreement but Ares looked even angrier.

"So the plan is we wait here like sitting ducks for them to come and butcher us?! I don't think so!" he raved.

"Peace, Ares!" Zeus calmed him he then looked at Athena, who was deep in thought. You could almost see the cogs whirring and ticking inside her head.

"I propose we guard the gate with as many allies as we can gather. That will slow them down and decrease their numbers. Zeus can stay here and assist with thunderbolts. If and when our barricade in penetrated. We should remain up here and keep the high ground. That way we keep the tactical advantage over them." She eventually came out with, earning a nod of approval from Zeus and Apollo and a reluctant tilt of the head from Ares.

"Alright, sister. But when it comes to the battle, I have jurisdiction over how we attack." Ares growled.

"I do not deny you that." Athena assured him. She then remembered her promise to Poseidon to tell him of the events as soon as she could. "Father, the other Gods, we must warn them." She added. Zeus thought, and then slowly nodded.

"Yes, we must. I feel however that calling a meeting of the council will lead to arguments about how best to attack and we must not fall apart now of all times. Tonight I will summon Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite and Hermes to mine and Hera's chamber. There I will tell them. I will then end Hermes to inform Persephone and Hades of our plans."

"I'll tell Artemis." Apollo offered.

"I'll tell Hephaestus and tell him to make more thunderbolts." Ares said.

"I guess that leaves me to tell Poseidon." Athena finished, not showing through her joy at how that had worked out for her. Her brothers and father still didn't know about their relationship and she intended to keep it that way. Anyway, right now they had enough to worry about.

"Dismissed." Zeus muttered, turning to leave through the back of the temple towards his own bedchambers. Athena, Apollo and Ares all left through the entrance where Apollo boarded his chariot and took off, and Ares left in the direction of Hephaestus' workshop. Athena continued alone to her own temple. If Poseidon wasn't already there, she would have to send her owl to summon him. This was a technique she had adapted to since she had begun this affair. They couldn't risk using Hermes. He always did have a weakness for read other peoples' messages and that would be a disaster.

Reaching her bedchambers and releasing her owl from its cage, letting it fly out of the window, Athena lay back on her bed. The bed she and Poseidon had made passionate love in just a few short hours before. Where he told her he would never let her fall, where he promised to be there to catch her. Where he told her she was nothing short of sweet perfection, beautiful, and where he told her that he loved her. Biting her lip and the fervour and passion of the memories, Athena allowed a small moan to escape her lips. Only looking up and seeing Ares' message again still sitting on her dressing table killed the mood.

Oceanus was still coming, and he was coming for Athena. And if he found out about her love for Poseidon, he'd come for him too. He'd kill him slowly, intimately, and he'd make her watch. He'd tell her it was all her fault and make her witness his handiwork. The mere thought of him hurting Poseidon because of her caused her breathing to increase and her pulse to rise. She was panicking now. She couldn't live without Poseidon. Not now. Not anymore. She needed him more than anything else in the cosmos. She could only hope he would keep his promise to her to not let her fall, and that he wouldn't fall himself in the process. They both needed to survive this. She didn't want to survive without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of Earth (and Olympus) ;) thank you for continuing with the story and I hope I don't disappoint you. Okay now shout outs **

**Jlover97 (you are a really enthusiastic reader! Thanks for your support)**

**jumpingandfalling **

**redlox2**

**Okie dokie. If you review maybe it'll be you in the next chapter's shout outs **** I really hope you like this next addition to the story. Oh, and by the way my depiction of Athena and Poseidon is that of them in the movie **_**Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief **_**in 2010. They were played by the outrageously sexy Kevin McKidd and the absolutely gorgeous Melina Kanakaredes. **

Poseidon received Athena's owl and followed it back to her temple. This was something he was used to doing. The two of them took every precaution to stop the other Olympian's from even being suspicious of them. They used the owl instead of Hermes to communicate, and the owl would take Poseidon on a route that would prevent any of the others from seeing him make the journey so they wouldn't wonder why he was there so often. The owl would fly high and make sure he wouldn't run into another God on route and that he avoided their temples.

This time however, Poseidon wasn't at all bothered by the other Olympians catching him. He just obediently followed the owl and remained lost in thought. Why had Athena been so vexed? Whatever had scared her had really struck a nerve and he was determined to find out what it was so that he could fix it. No doubt it took a lot to unnerve Athena, and when she was on edge, the rest of them must be on edge too.

Entering the temple and walking into the brilliant marble foyer, Poseidon listened and looked around for any sign of Athena. He could see through the archway into her dining room and that was empty, and there wasn't a sound coming from the main room. If she were in there he would be able to hear her humming as she read as always.

"Athena? Athena where are you?" he called into the empty space, his voice echoing off of the walls. There was no response, but then he saw her descending the stairs quickly, her regal grey dress billowing around her ankles as she did so.

"Poseidon!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms and burying her head in his chest. He was shocked at her behaviour, but held her close, rubbing her back soothingly and kissing the crown of her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his deep gentle voice. She looked up into his eyes, getting lost in them for a moment. They were like the sea after a storm; calm and blue with gentle ripples. Keeping her proximity to him close, she regained her train of thought.

"Oh, Poseidon, it's terrible!" she said in a whisper.

"What's terrible?" he inquired.

"The letter I received from Ares; it was a warning. Hades has informed Zeus that the Titans are breaking through the gates of Tartarus. Apollo has already foretold they'll be out by the end of the month!" she explained, working herself up. Poseidon's anger began to boil inside him. His jaw stiffened and his breathing sped up. Poseidon's moods were as changing and untameable as his domain; the ocean. It didn't take a lot to get him worked up, but this was outrageous. He remembered what his father had done. Cronus had swallowed him. He had swallowed Hestia, then Demeter, then Hera, then Hades, and then him. Zeus had saved them, but the others stood back and did _nothing_. The fight between the Titans and the Olympians and been the worst bloodbath in history and, although the Olympians had won, Poseidon knew it could just of easily gone the other way. Then there was Oceanus.

His uncle, predecessor and arch enemy. Although he had fought with them against the Titans and agreed to Poseidon taking his duties as God of the Seas, what he had done to Athena, his Athena, still boiled angrily in his blood to this day. Athena looked up at Poseidon, seeing the rage swelling in his eyes, and began to feel a great deal of concern.

"Poseidon?" she whispered. "Poseidon." She repeated when he didn't respond. Her voice beckoned him back from his poisonous thoughts and he looked down at her. When he saw her face and realised he was upsetting her, his anger relented and he let her go. He seemed furious with himself for his behaviour and looked at her apologetically.

"I am so sorry, Athena." He said sincerely. She still looked solemn, but nodded her head in understanding.

"It's alright, I know. I understand you're angry. But _you _must understand this is far worse for me than it _ever _could be for you!" Athena managed to work herself up and she turned her back to Poseidon while she regained composure. Poseidon felt sympathy welling up inside him, and crept up behind Athena, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. Athena tilted her head back to rest on him, relishing the contact and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry." She moaned, closing her eyes and losing herself in him a little. He chuckled softly in her ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He assured her. "And I promise you, Oceanus is _not _going to harm you. Not again." Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him over her shoulder, their faces inches apart. He could see the fear clouding her bewitching grey eyes as they searched his for some sort of reassurance and comfort.

"But how can you be sure?" she asked, desperation heavy in her trembling voice. He smiled at her with a warm kindness.

"I told you; I'm always here for you. You will never fall as long as I'm here to catch you." He told her. The worry didn't disappear from her face immediately.

"But what if something happens to you? What happens to me then?" she inquired.

"You are more than capable of handling yourself, Athena. You - well to put it frankly – you're incredible! You don't need me to defend you all the time." Poseidon said in an attempt to be comforting, but Athena was far from at ease. She turned herself in his arms so she was facing him and seized his face in both hands.

"You know that's not what I mean, Poseidon. Yes I could go on. I could fulfil my duties and protect myself from future harm. I could continue to care for the mortals and defend my city from dangers but, without you, why would I want to!? If I don't have you… none of that matters. I – I don't know what I'd do without you. You – you're everything! You're _everything_!" she exclaimed, working herself up to the point where tears prickled at her eyes and her voice wobbled. Poseidon wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could. One hand on her back, the other cradling the back of her head, fingers interlaced in her dark rippling curls. He shushed her soothingly as she began to sob and kissed her hair as he held her. Moving his lips to her ear, he began to whisper.

"Everything will be alright. I promise you. We'll make it through this. You and me; forever. That much I know." He comforted. She pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and looked at him, concern and worry still twisting her face into a frown.

"_How _do you know?" she muttered. He smiled warmly.

"I just do. This is beyond rational thinking, logic, and wisdom. This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?" he finished with a chuckle. At this Athena's face relaxed into a smile. Poseidon wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. When they parted they kept their faces close and Athena stroked his whiskered jaw lovingly.

"Alright Seaweed Brain. I believe you." She chuckled. Poseidon grinned and kissed her again, this time with more fervour. His hands travelled down to her waist, digging his fingertips into her flesh and caressing her roughly to keep her close to him. This drew a moan from Athena's lips and Poseidon felt it vibrate in his mouth. They parted again but only for a short while. Only enough time to see the lust and want in each other's eyes before crashing their lips together again for a bruising third kiss.

Poseidon then hoisted Athena up in his arms and she instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist with a steadfast hold. Her enthusiasm coaxed a guttural grunt from him and he moved them forward, pinning her against the wall to make it easier for him to hold her up. Their kisses kept their passion. Their tongues danced and met each other stroke for stroke. Poseidon rucked up her dress around her hips as she unfastened her breastplate and dropped it down by her side. The almighty crashing noise it caused on contact with the floor was not heard by either of them.

They parted once more briefly to take in what was happening. Athena then slowly descended her lips to Poseidon's neck and showered it with small kisses in a newfound tenderness. Poseidon stepped closer to the wall in order to be closer to her and to make it easier to keep her up with his knees going weak. She hummed contently into the stubble protruding from his flesh as his hands travelled slowly up her silky thighs, causing goose bumps to erupt there and heat to pool in her stomach. She unfastened his jerkin and let it drop where her breastplate fell, causing another inaudible crash.

Athena then ran her delicate hands teasingly over the now exposed flesh of his toned chest. Her fingers wandered the chiselled contours of his muscles slowly. He could feel the gentle strokes and wisps on his skin as if her fingers were made of fire. His breathing increased and his need for her sky rocketed, his undergarments becoming too tight for his liking. His hands continued to travel up her legs to her hips. He then grasped hold of the hem of her dress and began to pull it up. She ceased her actions with her fingers to allow him to lift the dress over her head and discard it elsewhere. Once it hit the ground, he took a moment to drink her in.

She was now pressed against the marble wall, the pale gleam it gave off complimenting her olive complexion. Her long and shapely legs were wrapped around his waist and kept her propped up, making her a little taller than he was. Her dark tresses fell long and loose over her shoulders and covered her swelling exposed breasts and she was leering at him enticingly. He wanted to take in every single detail of her like this, but when she pulled his face nearer to kiss him, he was not about to object. As their lips met, he began working on undoing his tunic and pulled it down along with his restricting undergarments. Without breaking their passionate embrace, his hands drifted to her hips and he removed her undergarments too, slowly sliding them down her legs. He used his hands to then hold her up under her bottom as he rid himself of the small troubling piece of fabric.

Keeping Athena held up with his hands, Poseidon moved them to her hips and lowered her onto his throbbing member. Both lovers let out trembling sighs as they descended into the bliss of one another. When she was fully sheathed on him, he pushed her back against the wall gently. At first he kept his thrusts slow and steady, planting small kisses on her chest and nibbling lightly on her breasts. He took one pert nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, causing Athena to whimper and cry out in pure ecstasy. That sound changed the pace entirely.

Poseidon released his hold of Athena's breast and slammed her into the wall harder. She screamed in pain but Poseidon's lips hungrily meeting hers soon took it all away. Snaking her arms around his neck and down his back, Athena dug her nails into his flesh and dragged them upwards, scratching him as payback. The pain only seemed to make him want her more and he began to slam into her with more speed, hitting all the sweet spots inside her.

Athena began to pant as Poseidon's thrusts got deeper and faster. Gripping onto his shoulders, she used the handhold as leverage to come down on him harder and push him in deeper still. Warm sensations in her stomach began to build and she held him closer to her as she neared the edge. Feeling her walls begin to clench around him, Poseidon doubled his efforts and pounded into her harder as he felt the end coming. The sound on Athena's gasps and cries of pleasure fuelled his passion. She soon grunted, biting her lip and curling her toes. Her walls clenched around his member hard and drove him over the edge too.

After they rode out their orgasms and came down from their highs, Athena leaned back against the wall and caught her breath, legs still wrapped steadfastly around Poseidon's waist. She was very impressed that he was still able to hold her up after his orgasm. She stroked his jaw and his stunning deep blue eyes opened, staring deep into her own grey ones she he leaned his face against the gentle touch of her palm. She smiled at him warmly. He didn't quite have the strength and energy to pull out of her and lift her down, so she took it upon herself to lift herself off of him and step down onto the floor, leaning back against the wall for leverage.

The moment her feet touched the floor, Athena wrapped her arms around his neck and buried herself in his chest. Poseidon held her close to him and, feeling spent, leaned them back against the wall to keep them both up. Athena shivered a little at the sudden contact of the cold wall which hadn't seemed to be so cold when they were making love against it, but felt all the warmer with Poseidon wrapped around her. She could hear his soft breathing in her ear as it returned to its normal pace.

"Wow." She finally mustered up the strength to say, still holding onto him for dear life.

"Yeah." Poseidon agreed.

"I think that marks the first time we didn't wait until we reached the bedchambers." Athena chuckled. Poseidon, who finally felt replenished enough to stand on his own, let her go and stood looking down on her, stroking her cheek affectionately.

"With you sometimes I don't have the will to wait." He joked.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" Athena sighed sweetly.

"I promise you, you won't have to find out." Poseidon vowed. Athena beamed up at him.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you, too." he replied, kissing her lips softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers and welcome to chapter 4 **** SO as usual we will begin with the shout outs to all you dedicated readers:**

**Die hard fan**

**Jlover97 (again! Honestly if only more readers were like you)**

**redlox2 (another persistent reader****) **

**And there we have it. I was hoping to receive more reviews for the last chapter but no matter, the story is still young and there is plenty of time for more. Remember if you ever have an idea and/or request, however small, my inbox is just itching for you to tell me. I write for the readers and what the readers want, the readers get! **

That night the two of them lay in bed after numerous rounds of passionate love making. Their naked bodies were still entangled together, not wanting to be apart even while they were asleep. Athena's head rested in the hollow between Poseidon's neck and shoulder. At first she had begun to dream peacefully, in a haven of thoughts of her and Poseidon. But after a while the toils and torments of her current situation poisoned her mind and her head was soon spinning with nightmares of Oceanus.

She remembered him and the way he looked at her. He eyed her up and down as if she were a fine cut of meat and he a hungry beast. The way he grabbed her wrist and jerked her violently to remind her he was the stronger and could have his way with her. The way he forced corrupt kisses on her and touched her in that revolting and unwanted manner. Then how he would hit her, force her down and berate her with venomous words.

Before long she was physically tossing and turning in her sleep, her unrest growing. Her breath began to hammer out from her lungs and she was unable to expel those piercing ice blue eyes from her mind. With one final jolt Athena woke with a start, sitting bolt upright and covering her mouth with her hand to prevent a horrified and panicked scream. Her olive skin was covered evenly with a mist of anxious sweat, her grey eyes wide and her whole frame shivering. Poseidon stirred and woke up just as swiftly. Seeing Athena in such a state broke his heart, he cautiously moved up behind her and slithered his arms gently around her waist. Leaning his head against her back of her shoulder, he planted a kiss there, and whispered into her ear.

"Shh, do not fear, Athena. I promise you all will be well. He is never going to hurt you again. I will much rather die before I see that happen." He murmured soothingly, causing Athena to relax to the point where her breathing slowed and once again came at a normal rate. She continued to calm as Poseidon pressed his lips to her shoulders again, letting them travel up her neck and showering her skin with tender kisses. Athena sighed quietly in pleasure and allowed herself to lean back and rest on Poseidon. He was hard and steady as a rock, as if there would be no moving him from her side. But at the same time he was warm and gentle, and loving.

Those disgusting memories trickled out of her head like a slow leak and Athena lost herself in Poseidon. The way he kissed her with lips of fire. The way his fingertips caressed her waist affectionately. The way his words were always filled with passion and how he never failed to lift her spirits to the heavens out of the darkest of places. He was beautiful. So beautiful. And he was hers. Athena reached a hand back over her shoulder and weaved her delicate fingers into his soft stubborn hair. Pulling lightly on the strands she removed his face from the skin on her neck and caused him to look at her as she turned her head to look at him. Their eyes locked. His were a deep ocean blue that glistened in the moonlight and hers a pale shining shade of grey. She smiled lovingly at him. A gesture he returned.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips so close he could almost feel her words.

"I love you, too." he replied, not able to resist the temptation to kiss her. "Now rest."

She nodded and the both of them slowly lay back down, wrapping themselves in the satin sheets and each other's arms. Athena snuggled back into Poseidon's side, now with assurance that she was safe. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take her again. Now, however, her dreams were much more pleasant. She dreamt of that first moment she knew she wanted Poseidon for her own.

After Oceanus had been thrown into Tartarus, the High Council of Olympus had gathered in the temple for a meeting to discuss the events past. When they all left, Athena had stayed back a while though she was not really sure what purpose that served. She just had to inform the entire council of the torture she had been in for the past year and listen to all their shouting variations of what they thought was and wasn't true. She _wished _it hadn't been true. She would have loved nothing more than to have been told the whole thing never happened, but it had. Wandering aimlessly through the throne room, she came to a stop at the large golden sundial in the middle and watched it tick away with her back to the door. She didn't notice someone else come back in watching her. That someone walked up behind her so he was a few feet away, Athena still none the wiser.

"The letter 'e'." a male voice behind her said, making Athena jump out of her skin. She whipped around to see a solemn faced Poseidon looking apologetic as she calmed herself.

"Poseidon! Good Gods you frightened me half to – wait, what did you say?" she asked, only now processing what he had said.

"The letter 'e'." Poseidon repeated obediently, "That was the answer to your riddle was it not?"

"R-riddle?" she stammered, dazed and not fully capable for speech. She just stared at him, wide eyed.

"'I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place'." He quoted perfectly, "The answer is the letter 'e', am I correct?"

Athena was absolutely astounded. She had not thought upon that riddle for over a year. She had certainly not expected anyone to get the answer, especially not old Seaweed Brain Poseidon.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered in amazement as she stared at him in awe, "Yes you are."

Despite having dumbfounded the Goddess of Wisdom, Poseidon still looked sour-faced. His eyes were sad and modest refused to look into Athena's, his brow was furrowed and his jaw tightened. Once Athena got over her amazement and surprise of his supposed intellectual prowess, she looked at him pensively, concerned.

"Are you quite alright? You look rather out of sorts." She stated in a small voice, not understanding why he was so quiet. He gave an unamused half-chuckle.

"You could say that." He replied, again giving a short answer that cut her to the quick and made her feel like she had done something to upset him.

"What's wrong?" she inquired. Poseidon's eyes darted around and he looked a little frustrated, as if he were trying to find the right words to say. He finally fixed his eyes upon Athena, who hadn't quite realised how bewitching they were until this point.

"I never got to say how sorry I was for you. I never got to say much in the heated debate that occurred but I think you should know I thought of you every day in your absence, and I am so very grateful that you are back safe and well." He said with a sincerity that nearly floored her. His deep ocean blue eyes were now fixed on her steadfastly and the corner of his lips twitched up slightly into a warm smile. Athena was powerless to speak for a while. She found it odd how attractive he now seemed. He spoke with such good form and manner, his posture was grand and his attitude was sweet and understanding. Something she had sorely missed in the imprisonment. That was probably all it was. He was displaying some of the things she had missed and that was all. Assuring herself of that thought gave her power enough to speak.

"Thank you. That's most gracious of you to say." She nodded nervously in an attempt to yield from his annoyingly unintentionally scrutinising gaze. She then tried to move around him to the exit. "As much as I appreciate your good company, I feel I've been away from home long enough."

As she walked past him, Poseidon felt a wrenching in his gut informing him he could not afford to just let her leave. She had been captive for a year and no real kind words had been spoken to her even since returning home. That in itself was outrageous. He reached for her hand to stop her.

"Athena, wait." He pleaded. She turned and looked at her hand now linked with his before her gaze drifted upwards back to his face. After a short pause, she let go of his hand.

"With all due respect, Poseidon, I want to go home." She said, but she didn't move.

"I know. I – I'm not trying to keep you from leaving, Athena. You can go whenever you choose. I'm not like that – that _animal_." He sneered the last word through gritted teeth. His sudden anger startled Athena.

"Poseidon?" she whispered warily. He snapped out of his rage at the sound of her voice and looked back at her. Her brow was furrowed in concern.

"All I wanted to say was I'm glad you're back where you belong. And that despite all that has passed between us in the past, I missed you. And that if I ever offended you in any way before, during or after Athens, I apologise most sincerely. I could never hurt you. I wish only that you are happy." He spoke in a voice so sweet, pure and sincere that Athena was speechless for the second time in as many minutes. She looked at his softly smiling face containing a mixture of sorrow and bittersweet joy and looked back in confusion and determination to understand what he meant.

"Poseidon I – I…" words failed her and she turned her back to him. Upset with himself that he had been too forward and thinking she was going to leave, he stepped closer to her.

"Athena, I'm sorry." He muttered, causing her to turn back, now with something to say.

"How long have you known the answer to that riddle?" she asked, "Tell me the truth." Poseidon took a deep breath and looked down.

"Since not long after you said it." he answered, "It wasn't easy to work out but after I said it out loud a few times I realised the trick wasn't in the words but in the way they were spelt. And there _he _was looking for this great philosophical answer."

"You knew all that time? Why didn't you say something?" Athena questioned.

"Why? What purpose would that have served? Plus I knew he wouldn't get the answer. However if it would've prevented what happened next I would have said something." He said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Athena smiled.

"You would have done that? For me?" she asked, standing closer to Poseidon so they were only about a foot away. Poseidon looked up to meet her gaze and seemed a bit taken aback that she was standing so close.

"Of course. For you I'd do anything." He spoke again with such sincerity. Athena let out a small chuckle, which reduced to a wanting smirk.

"Kiss me." She demanded softly. Poseidon said nothing, but slowly closed the short gap between them and descended his lips lightly on hers. They held on for a moment, testing the water. His lips were soft and warm. So much so in fact that she missed the contact when he reluctantly pulled away. She stared at him for a moment. He looked adorable when he was confused. She then took his jaw in both hands and kissed him again with more fervour. This time she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. As hers engaged his she was able to taste his lips. The taste was intoxicating; salty but sweet at the same time. Was it possible that two men so alike in domain and attitude could be so different in manner and kindness? Finishing the kiss the two of them parted and gazed into each other's eyes, both grinning. They didn't know what to do next, but neither one cared.

The next morning the two lovers were woken by the light of the sun filtering through the thin silk curtains at the window. They didn't say anything; they just wrapped themselves up in one another's arms and held each other in the morning glow. They only parted when they heard that annoyingly familiar whooshing sound and leapt up, but there was no voice. In fact, Hermes didn't even stop. He just threw in a scroll and whooshed off again. Athena put on her silk robe and Poseidon slipped his tunic back on, leaving his chest exposed. Leaning down and picking up the message. Athena unravelled it and read aloud.

"'There will be gathering of the High Olympian Council at noon today. You must be in attendance blah, blah, blah… me will be discussing strategies for this oncoming threat.'" She finished, rolling the message up again and looking over at the Poseidon who was grave faced. He walked over to her and took the scroll from her hands, throwing it aside and took her into his arms in a tender embrace.

"You'll be okay." He assured.

"I know that." Athena replied. "I just don't want to have to go in there and see all their faces staring at me like I don't know they're all thinking the same thing: 'Oh poor Athena. He'll be coming to get her. Oh she's got trouble. Oh bless her heart.' I don't need or _want _their pity." She sneered as she buried her face in his chest.

"Then don't take it." Poseidon said as he pulled back from her and caressed her cheek with one hand, looking her in the eye, "You walk in there with your head held high in that same wonderfully strict way you have for years and I assure you they won't even want to be in your line of sight." He joked, giving her a smile of her own. Oh how she loved him, especially when he was like this. She put on a mischievous grin and ran a finger down from his collarbone, between his pecks and down his chest.

"You know we have a lot of time before noon." She whispered seductively, kissing his neck and walking them back towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit it, she pulled back gazed into his eyes which were ablaze with desire.

"I love you." She sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 5. I hope you're all enjoying the story and such. Thanks to all my loyal readers who leave me flattering and constructive comments. They really make my day when read them. Okie dokey, shout outs for the last chapter.**

**Jlover97 (as per usual. Awesome reader) special thanks to you for helping inspire an element of the chapter. **

**redlox2 (another awesome reader)**

**Aifos di Cambri **

**ZoeJackson9**

**Review and you get put on the list **** simple as! Right well here's to the new chapter. I tried to make the gathering sort of 'Game of Thrones-y' seeing as that's the sort of setting it would be in, only far more Greek haha! Oh, and I know Greek Gods are immortal, but they must have a way of killing each other seeing as they have in most myths. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Gee xx**

At noon both Athena and Poseidon headed to the Grand Olympian Temple for the meeting Zeus had called them to. They had been a little late due to their activities in Athena's bedchambers which had gone on a little longer than they expected, so they had no time to take different routes and make sure no one saw them together. Anyway everyone was likely already there so they'd just be angry at their tardiness rather than anything else, so walking in together was the least of their worries. As they entered the temple, all the other's eyes scoured them intensely. Athena lifted her head and met none of their gazes, keeping her strict façade on and not allowing any of them to pity her. She glared around the room as she sat down, Poseidon looking at her with awestruck admiration. He bowed his head in apology to Zeus.

"I am sorry brother. We came as swiftly as we were able." He said.

"We?" he questioned.

"Yes, brother, Athena and myself." He repeated.

"You were together?" Zeus boomed. For one moment, Poseidon and Athena locked eyes worriedly and the rest of the Olympians raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"No, brother, but we arrived together. For that I…deduced we were both late since I've never known there to be a time difference between here and the front steps." Poseidon answered cheekily, causing the others to hold back sniggers (other than Hades who did not look amused). Zeus rolled his eyes and sat back.

"You should know, brother, we have far more pressing issues to discuss than the value of your… wit." He countered bitterly, scowling at Poseidon, who looked unfazed. He smirked confidently around the room, looking immensely pleased with himself. His eyes rested on Athena a little longer than on the rest, and she concealed a smile. "We face an eminent threat, the fury of which we cannot afford to underestimate."

Poseidon's grin vanished. Zeus eyed all of his company gravely and all their smirks fell too. Now was when they knew they had to face the music and analyse the situation ahead, and an eerie silence drifted across the room. All eyes focussed on Zeus, who remained level-headed in the faces of his followers. He had never been one to shy away from a chance to show his strength, but this was a dire situation even for him.

"As you have all been told, the Titans are breaking through the Gates of Tartarus. Hades has confirmed this." Zeus motioned to Hades, who nodded in confirmation as the eyes of the others briefly flitted at him, "We know what will happen. All that remains now is to decide what we do when the time comes."

There was another short silence, and then there was a mighty uproar as all the Gods began shouting at once. Zeus looked around with an authoritative anger as they all screamed their opinions, first to him, then at each other in anger over each other's stupidity. Zeus' anger boiled in him for a moment, and then he lost control and slammed a fist to the armrest of his throne with an echoing boom. The gods immediately hushed, careful not to agitate him further and shifted a little in their thrones, eyeing each other coldly. Hera reached a gentle hand over to Zeus, and placed it on his arm. He cocked his head to her slightly and nodded as an indication he had calmed himself.

"Athena has suggested that we wait to strike until the Titans arrive to attack us here. That way we have the home field advantage in battle." He put forward.

"Ha! And wait for them here so they can kill us in our own home? In the comfort of our own beds, perhaps? _Wait _like sitting ducks?!" Hephaestus laughed. Athena scowled at him. "And they call you Goddess of Wisdom. It would be wise to remove you from your office, and have your owl sit there to replace you."

Those agreeing with Hephaestus laughed with him, and he puffed up conceitedly, enjoying the praise. Athena was about to interject when another voice cut in, filled with anger and distain.

"You dare talk to her like that, you ignorant piece of filth!" Poseidon sneered at Hephaestus, whose face returned the anger and rage within it.

"While session is in effect, I shall speak as I see fit. I am a God! That is my right!" he roared, the cheers of his supporters acting as background noise.

"And she is a Goddess! As such she is entitled to the respect of everyone else in this room, just as she gives hers to you!" his words caused his own set of supporters to hum in agreement. "And those who make impossible slanders for their own amusement while we gather to face the possibility of conquest are the ones I don't see 'fit' to hold their office and be seated at this council!"

"Oh, Gods save us!" Hephaestus leered sarcastically, "How typical of you, Poseidon to turn into a thousand-strong army every time a girl so much as looks at you with that… sparkle in her eyes. Oh, and also a sweet curve of the ass which I do see in one such as my sister, _that _much I can afford her." Hephaestus and his fellows guffawed at his mockery and Poseidon was now fuming. The rage in his eyes began to swirl angrily as the ocean does before a maelstrom. He said nothing, biding his time.

"This is a disgrace!" Athena interjected.

"Spare us your 'insight', sister." Hephaestus continued to talk from his high horse, arrogant and revelling in the laughter and jeers of his agreeing fellows, not many of which were women for plain reasons.

"Peace, _good _husband!" Aphrodite challenged him, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, do shut up you mewling quim!" Hephaestus hissed at her, "You and Athena alike. Two of a kind, sentimental children ever protesting that what you do 'matters' and that you speak wiser words than us men of the council. I tell this to both of you: you have not a clue what you're doing most of the time and you made through on father's coattails and blind chance."

"Arrogant, pig-hearted, slanderous fool!" Poseidon roared, getting up from his throne and causing everyone to hush in quiet fear. "I pray you; if you think me a thousand-strong army, show me how you see yourself. Fight me." He demanded. At first Hephaestus look hesitant, but he too got up and faced Poseidon when he met all the eyes looking at him expectantly.

"If Uncle wishes death, he shall receive it… in abundance." He sneered through gritted teeth into Poseidon's face. They then both turned at the shriek of another voice.

"This is a _disgrace_!" Athena sat again, now having risen from her own throne. "Both of you are being a discredit to the honourable offices you are supposed to hold with wisdom and nobility! Sit, both of you! I will not be the cause of any further digression of this matter."

"Athena-"

"Silence!" Poseidon was interrupted by the bellow of a livid Zeus, who rose from his throne too, causing Hera to rush to his side in an attempt to hold him back. "There will be no more of this petty conflict! Sit, Hephaestus. And mark me the next time you think it wise to enter these chambers with a tongue like that so help me, I will cut it out and feed it to the hydra!" his words caused a deflated Hephaestus to sink back into him throne, shamed. Zeus' eyes then fell on Poseidon.

"As for you, brother, I am growing tired of having to witness your constant need for attention. It is getting tiresome. Sit, and speak no more!" he ordered. Poseidon glared at him, and then glanced over at Athena before walking back to his throne and sitting down. Zeus whispered to Hera his bidding for her to sit again and she did, scuttling back obediently. Zeus remained standing, and began walking around the room.

"Has anyone else a word to share? More slanderers, perhaps? I bid you get it out of your system now!" he thundered. No one made a sound. "Very well. If it _pleases _you all, might we get back to the matter at hand? Good. Now, as I said, Athena has suggested we wait for our enemy to meet us here. Ares has _agreed _with her on this. So if anyone has any objections to how we strategize this, I'm afraid their point will not be _valid _unless they hold a fitting title!" Zeus spat at Hephaestus, reaching his throne and leaning into him with his words causing him to cower away. He then straightened himself up and stood tall, walking towards the large golden sundial in the middle of the room.

"As you pointed out, daughter, it would bode ill for us to attack at the gates. As you say they must possess powers unforeseen to be able to escape. To attack them there would be doing them a service. And the only service I wish to do them is to assist them back to where they came from!" He said, looking at Athena, who nodded in agreement.

"I also suggest that we ourselves resist fighting on the front lines until absolutely necessary." She added, causing some gods to argue. She maintained her hard face and continued over them, unwavering, "That way we might observe them and see what powers they possess rather than wandering blindly into an attack they have no doubt been planning since the day they were banished."

"Yes, my daughter. Of course you are right. But we will not be seen as cowards. Never cowering." Zeus said, almost looking at her for confirmation that the time would come for them to fight.

"Of course not I-" Athena began before being interrupted.

"You said there would be a war, sister!" Ares put in loudly, "You gave me your word to yield to my command in the face of battle."

"Yes. I stand by my word, brother." Athena stated calmly. "You will have your battle; I have no doubt about that." Ares nodded respectfully to her. A gesture she returned.

"Then I say that, when the time comes, we strike with such a fury this world has never seen." Ares crooned with an anticipating glint in his eye. The others smiled at his enthusiasm. Zeus grinned also. He then turned with his back to her and the sundial and faced the rest of them.

"I put forward, that we not only defeat our enemies; we make an _example_ of them. We send them back to the depths of hell with such force that all other opposing entities will become faint and fearful, and crawl back cowering into their caves of despair! I propose we paint such an illustration of what happens to those who dare attack us I our rightful home, mortals will speak of it for eons to come! I swear to you, my good and faithful contemporaries that the broken and shattered remnants of what used to be our enemies will not be enough to feed as scraps to the dog when this is over. I will lead you to a victory so glorious, not one of you shall be displeased with the outcome! I swear this to you, as your king!" Zeus decreed, howling and putting his arms in the air. The other gods responded and leapt up, shouting cries of war and exchanging encouraging slaps on the back and handshakes. Zeus then returned to his throne and the others calmed themselves, sitting also.

"This assembly is finished. Go and prepare yourselves. And remember, my friends: I will not fail you." He finished, once more standing and exiting the room with Hera at his side through the back of the temple towards their bedchambers. The rest of them left through the front of the temple, each peeling away to their own homes. All except Athena and Poseidon, who remained at the bottom of the steps until all the others were out of sight and earshot. Athena had held him back as she had some important things to say before they left together.

"Poseidon. A word if you might hear it?" she said strictly. Poseidon, sensing her tone, nodded carefully.

"Of course, anything you want." He replied turning to face her as she looked around warily to be sure they were the only ones there.

They thought they were alone now, but Aphrodite, who still felt apologetic for her husband's cruel words, had turned back to apologise to Athena. When she saw them, she ducked behind a pillar and listened intently to what they were saying.

"What on Heaven and Earth did you think you were doing in there?" she asked him sternly. Poseidon looked stunned at her harshness.

"I thought I was defending the woman I love from slanderous tongues, and poisonous words she didn't deserve. But clearly you think otherwise or else you would not have asked." He retorted sarcastically, causing Athena to give a wry and unamused smirk. They always did know how to fight each other.

"Very witty. You made a _fool _of me in there!" she hissed angrily, her cheeks turning red.

"Well I assure you that was not my intention!" he hissed back, getting angry as well.

"Well you did! Whether it was your intention or not!" she raised her voice. He scowled at her.

"And how, may I ask, did I offend you so?" he asked shrewdly. She glowered at him, unimpressed.

"You made it look as though I couldn't defend myself. There Hephaestus was, mocking me and calling me weak and you just could not resist jumping in and putting him in his place, could you?" she was right in his face taunting him now. Both of their tempers rose, "You _proved _his point by not allowing me to fight my own battle. _You're _the one always going on about how we have to be this big secret and -"

"You _agreed _with me on that!" he cut across her.

"Yes I did! And I still do! But I find that exceedingly difficult to do with you jumping on swords pointed at me by every man who dares threaten me, even when I see them a no threat at all!" she shouted, so livid her cheeks were emblazoned a deep red in her fury.

"Well, you –" he stopped in his tracks and stared at her face. She was so beautiful even when she was angry. He backed down, knowing he had no leg to stand on, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand the way he spoke to you."

His gentle and tamed voice seemed to calm Athena, and she too backed down. Her cheeks returned to their normal, pleasant tanned colour and she nodded in acceptance of his apology. The both took deep breaths and Athena ran a hand across her face, regretting having gotten so angry.

"I'm sorry too." she sighed with a small smile, reaching a hand to rest against his neck and allowing her thumb to stroke his jaw. His face relaxed into an apologetic smile also and he raises his own hand to hers, removing it from the flesh of his neck and bringing it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on her palm.

"All I ever wanted to do was defend your honour. Is that not my duty now?" he told her cheekily, making her chuckle.

"I suppose it is. But I did tell you before relationships are not my forte." She joked, causing him to roll his eyes and pull her close, enveloping her in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." she replied, allowing him to kiss her on the mouth. It was a sweet, lingering kiss. When they parted, they smiled at one another lovingly, and she kissed him again, stroking his face with her palm while he held her waist affectionately in his arms. Aphrodite, who had witnessed the entire exchange, pinned herself to the back of the pillar and dared not even breathe loudly to avoid them seeing her.

"Impossible." She thought, "Have we been this ignorant that two of our own could find love and not even I noticed it. I: the Goddess of Love. I, who prize myself on being able to sense attraction in the darkest, hardest to reach corners of the world? I cannot believe this! And what's more I'm sure I'm the only one who knows. If anyone else had, they would have made a stuffed pig of Poseidon in the assembly when he defended her. Should I tell anyone? No, not yet. I at least owe them the courtesy of allowing them to continue. I will speak to them at a later date. I'd hate to ruin such a moment. I can't help it. I'm a romantic at heart."

She slipped away without the couple even noticing, and they continued in their passionate embrace. When they separated, Athena bit her lip as she gazed into his deep blue eyes and let two of her delicate fingers tiptoe up Poseidon's torso seductively. They trailed the contoured planes of his breastplate from his abdomen to his pecks.

"You know, as much as I didn't appreciate your little outburst back there I have to admit, a part of me found you all the more… attractive." She whispered, the words spilling from her lips with fervour, "Could any woman blame me? I've never seen you so… attentive before. It was very…" she leaned in so her lips were an inch from his, "Stimulating."

She pulled back before he could kiss her, teasing him to within an inch of his life. He gave an impressed smile at what she was doing, and it was working. She hadn't tried something like this before; all the innuendo. Well she hadn't tried it like this. He had to say he loved it. Athena could be quite the little vixen when she wanted to be. It was a trait she didn't let anyone else see, and Poseidon for one felt honoured at the privilege.

"Well it is in our nature that when we are stimulated, we get territorial. Care to mark your territory, my love? So every woman in the world knows what is yours?" he teased back. She raised an impressed eyebrow.

"I'd be delighted." She muttered, seizing his hand and pulling him in the direction of her temple. They both ran together, laughing and not caring if anyone saw them. A little late for that, not that they knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 6. Sorry for the delay but I have been studying like mad for my exams in June and this is the only time I've found to squeeze in a chapter. As soon as the exams are done I promise to write more **** all three are in one week so it won't be too long a wait. Right, first act of business: shout outs.**

**Jlover97 (of course ;)) **

**redlox2**

**Die Hard Fan**

**DWJ Fan (a new reader – welcome) **

**Some of the locations described to do with nymphs are mentioned in my other Percy Jackson fanfic 'Alana Silvertongue' because the fanfics are related, but this one obviously takes place centuries before that one. Okay so that's it. Other than that you know the drill: review to get on the shout outs list and PM me with any ideas or requests.** **Love you all.**

**Gee xx**

Together Poseidon and Athena were once again entangled in the white satin sheets of her elegant four poster bed. Poseidon held her delicate frame in his strong arms and kissed her lips while she moaned in contented pleasure. Athena felt how he was growing with every touch she gave him. Her small hands drifted softly up and down his abdomen towards his pulsating manhood. She pressed her hips against him and she was sure he could feel it through his thin tunic. His breastplate had already been removed and that was all he was wearing. Due to Poseidon's haste, Athena was already completely naked. Exposed in his loving arms.

Poseidon's lips kissed down Athena's long neck, nipping at her olive skin. They soon found her rosy swollen nipples, and his teeth scraped against them, causing her to moan and groan even more, weaving her fingers into his thick hair to hold him still.

"Oh my -" she moaned, panting in ecstasy. "Poseidon... Oh..."

Poseidon's fingers found their way down to her hips and he caressed the skin their roughly. They bucked in response and Athena got impatient. Much to Poseidon's surprise, she pushed him off of her and flipped them over so she was on top, straddling his abdomen and looking down at him with a playful smirk.

"If I'm to mark my territory, you must do as _I _say." She demanded. Poseidon was not used to women dominating him like this, but he had to say he loved it. No one took charge quite like Athena. She pinned him down by his shoulders so he couldn't move his arms above her waist and showered kisses on his neck. He grunted in response and she grinned into his nape.

Athena then sat back up and stopped moving. She ran her eyes over Poseidon's toned chest and bit her lip. She slowly moved her hands from his shoulders to stroke down Poseidon's torso, feeling his heart pounding and the hair between his pecks rise in his state of arousal. Slowly she moved her hands down to his hips and she pulled at his tunic. When he finally was free from his tunic and undergarments, his manhood was standing out hard and proud. Athena smirked at the sight of him, and began to grind her hips against his throbbing member. He groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked him as his eyes squeezed shut, still refusing to let him penetrate her to tease him. He couldn't move for a moment, the feelings she was giving him almost paralysing him.

"What do you want, Poseidon?" she cooed teasingly again, loving the feeling of dominance.

She leaned down and obliged him a short steamy kiss before pulling away, aggravating him even more with her incessant teasing. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze, and groaning as she rubbed herself against him again to coax and answer from him, growing impatient herself.

"I want you, Athena…" Poseidon panted, "I want you."

Athena grinned broadly and reached down a hand between his legs to give him a gentle squeeze. He groaned, finally getting something from her and not moving, knowing she would probably stop if he got impatient. Athena then took him in her hands, massaging and kneading. He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, and at that she stopped.

"Athena please." he moaned. "I need you." Athena smirked.

"I like to hear you beg." she kissed his forehead. "Who could imagine? Poseidon, King of the Ocean lying helpless before a woman and _begging _her to pleasure him. I'm quite enjoying the fact the only _I _can make you putty in my hands." She whispered seductively in his ear, deciding to make him wait a little bit longer.

But Poseidon had clearly other intentions than waiting; he tried to flip them over again. Athena was _not _going to give up this new exhilarating power that. Raising herself above him so she wasn't sitting on him, rather hovering, she pinned his arms down with her hands and leaned down into his face. She was now poised over his manhood, teasingly close. Poseidon was panting with an aching need, his member throbbing.

"You ready?" she asked.

Poseidon didn't have the ability to talk anymore. He was far too turned on to make any noise other than groans and grunts. Good Gods he wanted her so badly! He moaned in anticipation when he felt her hot and hard against his tip. Carefully, she lowered herself onto his member until he was fully sheathed inside of her. They both groaned as they became one. She could feel him deep inside of her, she whimpered with satisfaction as he bucked his hips up to meet hers. She kept him pinned down so he couldn't move any more than that.

When they were completely stationary, Poseidon looked up at Athena, her face still close to his. He leaned up and kissed her roughly. She responded to him and kissed back, unable to hide her own desire for him forever. After tearing her lips from his, she sat upright again and began moving up and down on him. She began slow; up and down, leaning a little forward, just to tease. He was enjoying watching her move, but that seemed not to be enough. He attempted to sit up again, but Athena had decided that she wanted to control him longer so she instead collapsed down on him so she was lying flat on top of him. She then took his hand in hers and directed in to her hip, allowing him to move her against him at a pace of his choosing.

He grasped the flesh there and wasted no time, pushing her down on him and bucking up at the same time to get as far inside her as possible. She cried out in pleasure and began to move up and down on her own again, his hand guiding her. The pace got faster and faster and they were soon both on the edge, panting and grunting with one another as they felt their climaxes building. Athena leaned down and kissed Poseidon hard, swallowing his grunt as her walls clenched around him and he went over the edge. She moved hard and fast on his member as his eyes squeezed shut and she went over too, crying out his name.

He came down first and watched her explode, her back arched up against him, twisting and tangling in her sheets, her body was sparkling with small droplets of sweat. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire existence. No woman was a match, no woman compared in any way.

When she was done, she sighed and collapsed atop him. They both let their breath hammer out of their lungs, absolutely exhausted with their effort. It was the best time they'd ever had together. And the first time Athena had done all of the work. Once he had the strength and ability to think straight, Poseidon wrapped Athena in his arms and squeezed her closer into his chest. When she was able to, she turned in his embrace and looked down to face him, kissing him with a new and gentle tenderness.

"So I really offended you today?" he asked her as she idly draw circles of his chest with the tip of her finger.

"You might say that." She sighed half-heartedly, only half listening and continuing to run her finger in circles.

"Would you be offended if I told you that, in my eyes, you are the living personification of absolute perfection?" he whispered, causing her to cease her actions immediately and look up at him in surprise. One tear rolled down from her left eye, and he wiped it away. She smiled.

"No." she replied, "I wouldn't be offended at all." She kissed him softly again.

"I love you." She muttered against his lips.

"I love you too." he said. The two then allowed sleep to take them and they rested peacefully together side by side.

The next morning Athena woke first. She looked over at Poseidon's slumbering form sleeping next to her and smiled, kissing his cheek and slithering out from under the covers in an effort not to wake him. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress, then walked over to her dressing table. Stepping into the dress and sliding it up her legs and over her shoulders, she then sat down at the table and opened her jewellery box. Poseidon had woken up moments before and he watched her get dressed. He didn't want to say anything at the risk of ruining the moment, but he didn't have to when Athena caught his eye in her mirror and smiled. She then knew exactly which piece to pick out of the box.

She strung on a set of flawless pearls she retrieved from the box. He found the gesture rather touching; the fact that she wore pearls for the God of the Seas. He couldn't recall seeing her wear them before.

"You like?" she asked, turning around. She could feel him watching her. Poseidon smiled.

"Yes, I really like it." he replied, getting out of the bed and getting dressed himself. Athena watched him and when he was done, sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close.

"You should go." she sighed, although she didn't let go.

"I know." He murmured into her hair, holding her just as tight.

"You haven't been back to your palace in weeks. People will begin to notice." She explained to give logic and reason; however she was still unable to let him go.

"You're right, of course." He agreed.

"Only I don't want you to leave." She finished, looking up at him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll never truly leave you, Athena. Never." He told her, kissing her nose.

"I know." She smiled.

"And I promise you one day we will stop running and hiding. One day you and I will be married in front of the entire council, and the whole of creation will know of my love for you. And we will be an example to those other couples on Olympus. We will show them that love is most infinite when it's singular, and that one man and one woman _can _live happily together forever. Without all the infidelity." He decreed. His words brought tears to Athena's sparkling grey eyes.

"You promise?" she asked, needing confirmation that she wasn't dreaming.

"I promise." He assured her.

"Oh, I love you." She sighed, kissing him.

"And I love you. More than anything. Above all things. More than any other object or being. Above the ocean itself. You are my whole world, Athena. You are my everything." He told her, stroking her cheek and wiping away the next tear that sprung to her eyes.

"Farewell," Athena whimpered, "King of my heart." She kissed his lips one final time.

"Farewell, my love." He replied, letting her go swiftly and exiting her chambers. Athena moaned at the loss of contact, and ran immediately to her window, waiting for him to leave her temple. When he emerged, he seemed to sense her presence, and turned to look up and see her at the window. She blew him a kiss, and he smiled at her before turning again and leaving her sight. Little did they know someone had witnessed it all.

On the way back to his palace, Poseidon often liked to visit the Paradise gardens. They were a small cluster of islands between his home in the Mediterranean and Olympus. They were the nymph inhabited islands off the coast of Greece that were invisible to mortals. He enjoyed visiting the gardens there, in fact, all the gods did. Plus nymphs were mostly friendly, and the ones with mischief on their minds wouldn't dare approach a god or goddess when they were visiting. Having made his mind up, he descended to the largest of the four islands, Sandora. 50 peaceful nymph clans resided here on this island alone, along with many troupes of satyrs, herds of centaurs and flocks of phoenixes. The gardens here were exquisite. The jungles were full of wild flowers and sweet smelling plants, the forests were decorated with shrubbery and the intricate houses of thriving nature imps, and the lakes and rivers glistened crystal clear blue. Poseidon descended near Mount Nyjara, the islands largest and most beautiful waterfall. It was his favourite feature of the island, and the current washed out straight to his palace.

As he made his way through the gardens in a casual stroll, he heard something behind him. He knew it was nothing he couldn't handle, but he was not too much in the mood for a fight all the same. Sometimes some of the residents who felt wronged by the gods didn't appreciate their coming here, but seeing as they were immortal, their attempts to even the score were in vein. Hearing the sound get sounder, Poseidon swung around, only to find a beautiful, leggy nymph with long golden hair standing there. Her posture was open to him. She was pouting seductively, wearing a white toga that had specifically designed cuts around the waist and neckline, so it looked like fabric just draped to cover her from total exposure. She wore sandals that strapped up her calves to her knees and a long row of pearls. He rolled his eyes and huffed out an impatient sigh.

"Well, this is a wondrous honour. Here you stand: Poseidon. The God of the Seas himself." She simpered, eying him up and down lustfully.

"Yes well, lucky you. Now if you'll excuse me." He went to walk past her, but she remained in his way.

"Maybe I can help you with what you're… looking for." She cooed, pushing her perfect body forward so that it was all he could see and pouting her pink lips. Poseidon looked at her and smirked, knowing exactly what to say next.

"Well, seeing as you're so eager to be helpful, maybe you can give me what I need." He began. The nymph smiled seductively and leaned in, thinking he was going to give her what she wanted. Poseidon tilted his head back so she couldn't reach him, "You can leave me be. I am contented as I am."

The nymph looked a little put out at his apparent un-interest. She eyes his manful satisfied smirk and returned her expression to the same flirtatious and wanting smile.

"I live to serve the Gods, my sovereign lords." She sneered, clearly offended.

"Thank you." Poseidon said, turning to leave.

"My name's Medusa, by the way." The nymph called after him. He didn't stop to recognise her, however, and went to the trees by the west bank of the river. His run in with the nymph had put him off staying for the time being, and so he reached a hand into the stream, and his body disintegrated into a watery shadow. He dove into the water and allowed the current for the waterfall to take him straight to his palace.

Back on Olympus, Athena was sitting reading in her study. However, unlike usual, she was unable to focus. It wasn't the same now. Before she had been so used to concentrating alone, but now _he _should be here. Now she missed him watching her from across the room while she read and distracting her with funny gambits like sneaking his hands across the desk and covering the pages when she tried to engage in them. Then she'd slap his hand away and they'd laugh and he would bring her hand to his lips and kiss it gently. She bit her lip to try and cover the longing moan escaping her mouth, but it wiggled past. She then turned with a start at the sound of a voice at the door.

"I know your secret." Aphrodite said. She was leaning against the doorframe with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. Athena regained composure from the scare, and put on her most winning strict poker-face.

"Excuse me?" she asked Aphrodite, praying that she had heard her wrong.

"I said: I know your secret." She repeated. Aphrodite knew she had to be cunning, careful and confident. She was no fool to what excellence Athena was, particularly in her intelligence. Any attempt to force her to answer could end up in her cleverly turning the tables on her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Athena said nonchalantly, moving to stand closer to her. Aphrodite remained cool.

"I think you do." She stated calmly. Athena was not about to give up this easily. She was unsure of Aphrodite's motives, and she was still unsure what it was exactly she knew. Finding that out first would be the smart thing to do.

"I assure you, I have no idea. Must we continue on with this pointless nonsense?" she said, "If you don't mind, might you state the business for which you came here."

"Why I'd be delighted." Aphrodite smiled, playing her game, "I just thought it has been a while since you and I spent any amount of time together. We were great friends once."

"We still are, to my knowledge." Athena smiled back, trying to seem friendly to draw Aphrodite away from the topic she came in with. This was a game she was determined to win. Then again, most games were the same.

"So, what is it you're doing? I saw you reading when I came in." Aphrodite pointed to the book that rested on the desk where Athena had left it. The two women walked towards it.

"Oh, yes. It's an old favourite of mine. It's about the art of war. Ares gave it to me a while ago. I've grown rather fond of it." she explained, picking the leather-bound book up and handing it to Aphrodite to examine. She turned it over in her hands repeatedly, pretending to be interested.

"Yes well, seldom it is we find things we're fond of nowadays." She joked, making small talk to lull Athena into a false sense of security. Athena played along.

"Yes, yes it is. With the council bickering and dividing over everything we meet to discuss it's hard to indulge even the slightest frivolous fancy." She agreed.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that." Aphrodite said, trying to sound nonchalant, but knowing Athena would take the hint. She was relying on her intelligence now. A flicker of worry flashed across Athena's silver eyes. That gave her the clue she needed. Aphrodite knew what was going on with her and Poseidon. But perhaps she didn't know everything. Maybe she was just assuming based on his behaviour in the session of council. She was the Goddess of Love after all. That explanation would give her more wiggle room as to the extent of their relationship. She quickly pushed her train of thought to one side and kept smiling.

"It's particularly hard to find other _gods _to be fond of, wouldn't you agree?" Aphrodite continued. She was really poking the bear now. And the bear was beginning to feel the heat. However, remarkably, her face didn't show it at all.

"I'm fond of _you_." She countered. She was resorting to buttering her up now. Aphrodite was overjoyed at the prospect of winning over her.

"Yes, and I you." She grinned politely. "I never really saw you as the type to be fond of others. With good reason, mind you. Particularly my husband and his appalling vocabulary. I actually let him talk to _me _like that when we're in bed together. You may judge me as you wish but we all have little fetishes that help us climax, if I may be so bold as to say so. It makes lying with him almost bearable. But more to the point; I've noticed you've become _fond _of one particular person in times of late. Do you know to whom I am referring?" she asked. She was actually giving her a chance to come clean here, although she doubted she would take it. She was far too proud of her intellectual prowess to accept aid from anyone. Or to admit that she needed it.

"I am sure you're going to tell me." Athena snapped, growing impatient now and folding her arms across her chest.

"I have noticed, as has everyone else, that you've been growing increasingly _fond _of Poseidon." Aphrodite said, stressing her words. "Even and almost especially after your… altercation over Athens."

"He's a fine man." Athena said in a warning tone, trying to ward her off of the subject. "I feel for him as I feel for you, and all others I care for."

"Right, yes. You are fond of me and you are fond of him, as you are fond of others." Aphrodite recapped, pretending to piece everything together. "But you see, I've never seen you in a passionate embrace with anyone else you were _fond of_! And outside the Grand High Temple, no less!" she shouted. Athena gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"You saw us?!" she cried.

"You were outside _the Grand High Temple_!" Aphrodite repeated. "Anyone could have seen you!"

There was a pause where neither of them said anything. Athena couldn't believe what was happening; her head was reeling. What would she do now? Would Aphrodite tell everyone else? What would they have to say about it? They would surely all have some form of input. For a moment she could see that future Poseidon had told her about slipping away.

"So is this you coming here to warn me?" Athena asked warily. Aphrodite looked back at her, perplexed.

"Warn you? Warn you about what?" she exclaimed. Athena was confused now.

"So you're _not _going to tell the council?" she inquired.

"No!" Aphrodite protested, "I mean, I thought about that, but then I heard you tell him you loved him. And he said it back to you."

"What difference would that make?" Athena queried.

"You're in love! That makes all the difference in the world. Normally a sexual relationship amongst gods out of marriage is inappropriate – believe me, I know – but the fact that you are in _love _washes away all impropriety. And, as Goddess of Love, it is my solemn duty to defend and protect it at any cost. I'm surprised that you would think so little of me. Have I ever treated you unkind or done some wrong for which I did not atone?" she explained. Athena laughed a little, grinning broadly and surprised at this small stroke of luck, but thankful for it all the same.

"You're an angel!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, agreed." Aphrodite joked. "But why will you not tell Zeus? I'm sure he would have the two of you married of you were to explain it."

"It's not that we don't want to, it's just we don't want to hear everyone's not-so-welcome opinions on the matter. Some will be extremely hurtful, there is no question." Athena explicated. "And with everything that's happening at present…" she trailed off. Enlightenment then washed over Aphrodite's face.

"Oh." Was all that fell out of her open mouth.

"What?" Athena asked.

"You're afraid of what _he'll _do if he finds out, aren't you?" Aphrodite inquired, now sounding sympathetic and worried. Athena held back her emotion.

"Well, wouldn't you be?" she retorted as if she had done something terrible and was trying to justify it. Aphrodite just nodded.

"Yes, I imagine I would be." She answered honestly. Athena nodded, and there was another pause.

"Well, I give you my word that I will not tell anyone of your relationship. Not until you or he instruct me otherwise." She promised, her voice laced with honest sincerity.

"Your word?" Athena asked to make sure.

"Of course." She assured her, "You have me on your side now. Who better to have in your ranks when in a battle of emotion?"

"Ah, the language of war. If the entirety of relationships were comprised of this sort of talk, I'd find it easier to get behind." Athena joked.

"Well now you have me." Aphrodite smiled, embracing Athena tightly. "Now, I have to go, but your secret is safe with me."

"Okay." Athena nodded. Aphrodite winked, and then turned to leave, stopping and turning back at the door.

"Oh, and give him my regards the next time you see him. I wager you shall see him next before I do." She laughed.

"I will." Athena said, watching her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers **** I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update but exams and work took their toll. Anyone else currently living with that combo knows what I mean. But I have finished college now :D and now I have to prepare for uni **** wish me luck. Well we'll begin as we usually do; with the shout outs **** I thought I'd be more specific with them to prove to you I really do read your reviews and appreciate them.**

**Sherry09 – thank you for your comment. It made my day x**

**Jlover97 – loving you and your commitment. This one is really for you x**

** .982 – thank you for joining the group ;) here's hoping you enjoy it x**

**Lexi77 – here's that update you asked for x**

**To get a message from me on the next chapter all you have to review with your favourite part or just whether you liked it or not ;) I really hope you're enjoying reading this because I do it for you guys. I accept input from my readers so PM me if you have an idea you think would work and I'll see what I can do **

**Gee xx P.S: IT'S MY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TODAY! AHHHHHHH :D**

Hades sat alone on his throne, the back of which faced the gates to the pit of Tartarus. It had previously faced the other way, but he could no longer bring himself to look at it with the angry burning cracks searing at him. His elbow rested on the arm of the throne, and his chin rested on his hand, fingers stroking the whiskered skin there. His brow was creased in concentration as he lost himself in thought, worrying about what was to come. He was irritated that there was nothing to distract him. Persephone was away at this time of year, so the only noise was the distant wailing and howling of the souls, a noise Hades had long since learned to tune out being the God of the Underworld.

Suddenly, a spitting and crackling behind him broke his concentration and he looked around at the gates. The glowing orange cracks were now hissing at spitting molten iron at him and growing in size more rapidly than ever before. Shooting up out of his throne, he approached the breach to examine it more carefully, covering his face with an arm to shield it from the melting steel spluttering at him from the deteriorating gate. The heat emanating from it washed over his face before he was within 5 feet. As he got closer, he thought he could hear voices. Voices he hadn't been able to hear from the gate before; different from that of the screaming, tortured souls.

No, not voices, bellowing. Battle cries were coming from the other side of the gate, now growing so loud Hades recoiled from the noise and backed away. They grew in volume again until they were clearly audible from any point in the room. Now realising that nothing more could be gained from his watch of the gate, he left his throne room and headed for the large front gates that lead him to the outside world. Throwing a smouldering steak to a growling Cerberus, whose three heads bared their teeth and gnashed for it all at once, he threw open the gates and left for Olympus to tell his brother what he had seen, and that were running out of both time and options.

Athena was reading alone in her temple, her piercing silver eyes scrutinising every word on the page in front of her. She had a habit of losing herself in a good read, as she believed that if you don't fully absorb the meaning of words you may as well have not read them. She wasn't paying attention to the whooshing noises about the upper stories of the palace, and did not hear a voice calling out her name until Hermes burst through the drapes of her window, knocking over one of her many vases of flowers which shattered on the floor with a series of high-pitched clinks.

At the noise Athena shot up at lightning speed, casting the book aside on her desk and facing Hermes, who looked flustered and out of breath. His cloudy grey-blue eyes looked tired and his cheeks were red and blotchy. His chest heaved with every breath and an even mist of sweat coated his forehead and upper lip. Athena approached him and patted his shoulder as his breathing slowed, her face expressing a mixture of shock and concern. Once he was again capable of speech, Hermes straightened himself from his slouched position and shook Athena's hand away.

"A-Athena. You have been summoned by father to an emergency meeting of the High Olympian Council. He says it is the most urgent of matters." He panted. Athena kept leaning forwards towards him, afraid he would collapse from exhaustion.

"Alright, thank you, brother. I shall leave directly. But will you be alright?" she asked him.

"Yes, I shall be fine." He assured her, still panting. "Zeus sent the order so urgently I have had to track down and round up the entire council without delay. Poseidon was the furthest away in his palace, and the others were scattered around the mortal realm other than Hephaestus, but I knew where to find him. He never leaves his workshop. Then I came all the way back here to find you."

"You brave soul." Athena sighed. "But if Poseidon was the furthest away… did father not call for Hades?"

"He is here already, with most distressing news I must add. I'm not sure what he has told Zeus, but whatever it is I am sure it's the reason for the gathering." Hermes deduced. Athena nodded sternly, knowing he was right. She held out her right arm to him.

"Let us leave then. Quickly." She said. Hermes clasped a hand around her wrist and with another deep whooshing sound they few away, arriving on the steps of the Grand High Temple mere seconds later. It took Athena a moment to catch her breath, the trip having winded her. None of the other gods were used to travelling as fast as Hermes, but when time was of the essence, sometimes he was the only way of getting anywhere on time. Straightening up again quickly, she and Hermes darted up the white stone steps and into the dazzling marble hall.

Most of the other gods were already there, though no one was sitting in their thrones. They had collected in a huddled group around the sundial in the centre of the room, and were buzzing with loud and excited chatter, squabbling as usual. Zeus was in the hub of the cluster, looking down angrily as if biding his time and getting closer to boiling point by the second. Hera stood by him and was shouting at Demeter, who had no hesitation in shouting back. Hephaestus and Aphrodite were there too, yelling at one another in heated passion. From what Athena could hear, it had little to do with the current crisis, but had probably started there and gone off on a tangent. Dionysus was standing beside Hades, both of them trying to gain Zeus' attention as he ignored them in his attempt to stay calm. Their anger grew as they were unnoticed, and their noise caused the agitation of Apollo, who rounded on them with Artemis backing him up. Ares was bickering with Aphrodite and Hephaestus, trying to get them to focus, when he looked up and saw Athena and Hermes enter.

"Sister! Brother! Come, come join this _madness_! I cannot believe our enemies bear down upon us and yet we still _bicker like common mortals_!" he bellowed loudly with sarcasm, no doubt in the hope that everyone around them would hear and stop. They did anything but. Their roaring only got louder and louder until it was a wailing in Athena's ears, indecipherable in terms of words.

At that moment, Poseidon strolled in. He wore his glistening silver battle armour, minus his helmet which was tucked under his left arm, the plume of gold fur on top shining in the light. The breastplate was intricately carved with fish scale like patterns as well as being sculpted to fit his muscular frame. Athena stared at him for a moment to take it in. He looked incredible as a warrior, and Athena had always liked warriors.

In his right hand he held his almighty iron trident, which was as big as him if not taller by an inch or two. He strode in, coming to a stop beside the stunned and silent Athena and Hermes. He looked over the commotion in front of him and, after rolling his eyes, lifted his trident a few inches. Bringing down his hand with great force it slammed against the floor with such a deafening thud the shockwaves rattled the very ground beneath their feet. The gods fell silent and looked over at the tree of them before eyeing each other and retreating to their individual thrones. Zeus stayed standing where he was, facing his brother, son and daughter. He finally began to speak in a low voice full of supressed anger.

"Thank you, brother." He muttered in a way that made it sound as though he was not grateful at all. Nevertheless Poseidon nodded courteously and strode over to his own throne, with Athena and Hermes following suit. Zeus again remained standing in the centre, but turned to face his council. They looked back at him almost expectantly. A short pause of silence washed over them as they waited for something to be said.

"My council, my friends, my family. It is under the gravest of circumstances that I have summoned you here. As you have no doubt noticed, Hades joins us this day from the Underworld with news of severest importance. Brother, approach if you will." Zeus indicated for Hades to get up and stand with him, shunting a little to the side as he did so. Hades was also dressed in armour which was an iron black and fitted to his strong but far less impressive structure. Even Zeus had tough competition when compared to Poseidon in physical appearance, next to Hades there was no chance. He stood as tall as he was able and looked out to his audience. He was not used to addressing them as Zeus was, and so spoke with less vigour and enthusiasm.

"I-I have left my post at the gates of Tartarus to convey a message." He began uncertainly. "The cracks in the gate are growing larger and at an alarming rate. There is no hope for even I to seal the breach or even prolong how long it will take for them to break out. We have three moons at the most. Before I left I could hear them screaming."

The entire room staying in its stunned state of silence, Hades looked down. Athena's heart sank. She hadn't thought this would be happening so quickly. She knew there would be a time soon when she would have to face this, but not _this _soon. She wasn't ready; she had thought there would be more time for her to prepare herself for this moment. Zeus then stepped forwards and put a superior hand on Hades' shoulder, guiding him subtly back to his own throne. He strode around the room importantly, not aiming to go anywhere in particular, the same solemn expression of deep thought on his face.

"We face eminent battle. A war that will test the fabric of reality as we have made it. We all know of the old ways of blood and death; the tyranny in which they ruled this world. My brothers, my sisters, you remember what I had to do to bring you into this world." He listed gravely with quiet and solemn anger.

"We remember well, my love." Hera said softly from her throne beside Poseidon. He too nodded. He remembered what it had been like when his father had swallowed him. Alone in the dark with Hestia, then watching helplessly as Hades, Hera and Demeter joined them. He remembered a time when the sight of their youngest brother was like heaven. Zeus was the first thing they saw when they came out. The only thing they knew to trust. It was a wonder they were the way they were now; all mistrust and power hungry.

"We must move our plans ahead forthwith. Hermes, send word to all of our allies. All those friendly to the gods are called to the defence of Olympus; nymphs, centaurs, satyrs, everyone you can find. Go straight to Paradise Islands. You will find most of them there. Hephaestus, I require as many thunderbolts as you can prepare. We need more arrows, spearheads, and the strongest armour we have metal for. Ares, you must devise a strategy and inform our forces. Athena will assist you in this." He ordered. Everyone nodded. "Never shall we relinquish the power of our sacred halls to these savage tyrants. Everyone shall do what they can to aid our efforts. As of right now, we are at war."

All the gods left the hall in haste. Hephaestus retreated to his workshop, selecting his correct tools from where they were lined up outside before going in. Many of the goddesses left for their chambers supposedly for a moment's peace to prepare. War was not often something the gods engaged on themselves as often as they watched the mortals do it and aided them when asked. Ares was ordering many of them about with his chest puffed out proudly at his usefulness. Athena stood on her own at the bottom of the stairs, unnoticed by many, if not all, of the others. It wasn't until she felt a hand innocently come to rest on her waist that she came back to reality. Turning her head slightly she smiled seeing Poseidon's kindly face looking at her.

"Hello, my love." He whispered in her ear so no one else would hear, even if they were paying attention. Athena's grin widened. Whenever she was around Poseidon her troubles seemed less important. They were still there, just less so.

"Hello." She replied. He gave her a sort of secret smile, which pulled the corners of his lips up slightly so it was noticeable, but only if you were looking for it. His brow then furrowed and he looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, I have you, don't I?" she said quietly, daring to touch his hand for a moment. He looked at her gratefully.

"I know I shouldn't ask. I know you will be fine. Better than fine. You'll be fierce." He assured her.

"I'm the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, fierce is in the job description." She agreed with a confident smirk.

"Athena." Ares then called from a short distance away, drawing her attention. "Athena, come here we have to plan." She gave one last kindly look to Poseidon and approached her brother. "Do you think you can devise a battle stratagem so cunning they will wish they never crawled from the gates of hell?"

"I know I can." She answered boldly as the two of them left together for a better place to plan. Poseidon was about to leave and find something useful to do when Hermes whizzed up beside him, almost knocking him over.

"Oh, I do apologise, Uncle." He said politely. "Forgive me my error; I have been around the world twice today near enough."

"Of course, of course, I understand." Poseidon nodded. "If there is anything I might do to help -"

"Well there may be one thing you could do." Hermes cut in quickly before Poseidon could even finish. Hermes had a habit of talking faster when his blood was racing. He was the fasted at everything on Olympus.

"Name it, dear friend, and it is done." Poseidon said; glad to be of some use in the advance.

"Even at my speed I cannot seek out all our allies on Paradise Islands in time. Sure I could find them all but some may take more convincing than others, and you always seemed to be the most… persuasive of the Gods." Hermes flattered. This wasn't strictly true. Hermes himself was the most persuasive of the gods. As the God of Pranksters and Thieves it was in his nature to have a silver tongue and know which parts of the ego to stroke to convince others to do his bidding, but it seemed to come in useful in other ways.

"Of course I will help you." Poseidon nodded, Hermes not even needing to ask. He held out his arm to Poseidon, who took it and the two of them disappeared with a flash and the distinctive whooshing he was known for.

A few moments later, the two of them landed on Sandora by Mount Nyjara with an audible 'pop' as they stopped. Hermes consulted his instruction scroll he always carried with him and then tucked it back into his belt as Poseidon looked around. There was no one there, or rather no one he could see or hear. Hermes walked over to him.

"There are many nymph clans residing here. I have no doubt you will easily round a few up and convince them to join the allied cause." Hermes said cheerily. "I'll meet you back here when I have visited the smaller islands." And with that, he was gone in another whoosh.

Poseidon leapt into life and jogged into the nearby trees, trident still in hand so anyone who might see him would know who he was. There was no sound from the woods other than the crunching of dead or fallen foliage under his sandaled feet. Turning into a large clearing, he heard a familiar noise that all the gods knew well; it was a melodic tunes sung by the nymph clans residing on the island. As he followed the sound it grew louder and he realised it was not many nymphs, but just one. Finally, reaching a pool deep in the cover of the trees, he saw the source of the singing. It was the same nymph he had encountered a few days prior, Medusa. She was bathing in the pool, completely naked with her golden hair damp, long and loose over her shoulders. Her singin stopped as she heard him approaching and turned. Her beautiful features stretched into an almost unpleasant smile as she realised who he was.

"Back again are we, my lord?" she simpered seductively. "They always come back." She walked out of the water towards him, not trying to cover her body in any way, completely bare to his view. He, however, was not interested in her body.

"I have come to seek your help." He said coolly as she stepped ever closer.

"I live to serve the Gods, my sovereign lords." He sighed as she had before, this time with a painfully flirtatious undertone to her words. Poseidon ignored it again.

It was true many of the Gods humoured the nymphs and gave them what they wanted for mutual advantage. Nymphs, whether their lineage was good or bad, were creatures made of lust and sexual desire. They were the easiest creatures to use for sexual release so long as the one you chose was peaceful since they control when they reproduce and they are born to emit desire. However, there was nothing this nymph could give Poseidon that Athena couldn't give to him a thousand fold. An affair would bring quick release but a relationship brought love and devotion. He had always believed in the sanctity of marriage and commitment to a lifetime mate ever since he was raised by his sister in his father's stomach. She had feared marriage as the only one she had witnessed – however briefly – was that of their mother and father. Poseidon believed that marriage was what a man and woman made of it, and that their mother and father may have been married in the eyes of Titan law, but not truly. They broke every law of marriage there was to break, and therefore it should have been null and void. That wasn't really marriage.

"Good," he answered simply, "Olympus is under siege. The Titans are breaking free from their imprisonment and threaten the Olympians and the sustainability of life as you currently know it. There are only 3 moons before they storm our home with a vengeance unparalleled in living memory. We need you and as many of your kind friendly to us as possible to help us win this war."

"With respect, my lord, I hardly believe that nymphs, however many, can defeat a single Titan let alone all of them. If what you say is true you're asking them all to march to their deaths in your name." Medusa pointed out, not sounding as though she cared but trying to poke holes in what he was saying to make him doubt himself. Poseidon wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

"If they do not rise to defend the world then it shall fall into the chaos before the Olympic age. That is something I think your people will find worth fighting for. You will all be well rewarded pending our victory. Besides, I thought you lived to serve the gods?" he added suavely, causing her to momentarily lose her clever smirk.

"Of course, my lord. But there are other ways to serve." She sighed lustfully, leaning her bare body so close to Poseidon that her breast brushed over his armour. "Other more… _satisfactory_ ways for us to serve." Poseidon took a step back from her, getting slightly annoyed at her behaviour. He looked her sternly in the eye. Her eyes were grey like Athena's, but were nowhere near as attractive. Medusa's were steely and pale whereas Athena's had a sparkling gleam to them that gave them an almost silver hue.

"From which clan are you?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Parnicus, my lord." She answered obediently.

"And how many are you?" he asked again.

"Over 2000, my lord." She replied.

"And who is your clan mother?" he finished.

"Calista, my lord." She responded. Poseidon nodded, finally getting somewhere with her.

"Will you go to your queen and tell her of the duty we have charged your clan with. Tell her to inform all neighbouring clans of this and rally them to our cause." He told her. She nodded.

"Of course, my lord. But I should want something in return." She murmured, pouting her pink lips at him.

"As I have told you, you shall be well rewarded for your service providing we win the war. You shall have honours and blessings and riches of your choosing once the Titans are imprisoned once more." He repeated. She shook her head slowly.

"I was thinking of something more certain. A guarantee… my lord." She leered sweetly, leaning even closer to him so her naked body was pressed against him. He pushed her away.

"I have no intention of bedding you." He said sternly. She laughed coldly.

"Such a shame, my lord. The other one would do it. The one you came with. My lord, Hermes." She was teasing him not. Trying to taunt him into jealousy, but she didn't know the reason why he was rejecting her advances.

"I am sure he would, but I am not Hermes. And if you refuse my request, neither Zeus nor the Titans shall show you and your people mercy." He warned.

"Oh, my lord! Of _course _I shall do as you command." She assured him with a sickly smile. He nodded politely to her and then turned to leave. "I have no place to doubt your… physical abilities." She added, causing him to wheel around angrily.

"Watch your tongue." He growled.

"Perhaps you should watch yours, _my lord_." She retorted cheekily. "If it remains without company should it not grow lonely?"

"How would you know if it were without company? Even if it were your concern." He sneered.

"Why else would you resist me, my lord?" she challenged.

"It is no concern of yours. Now bring our terms to your queen s I may be done with this." he barked, losing his patience. She seemed unhindered and puckered her lips.

"You may be done with me, my lord, but who says _I _am done with _you_?" before Poseidon could answer, she held up a hand to her lips as if she was to blow a kiss, and puffed out a short burst of air. Only this wasn't just air. A pink glittering substance emanated from the palm of her hand and tingled at Poseidon's nose and mouth as it entered his bloodstream. It made his insides warmed up and heated his blood and he suddenly noticed his desire building. He eyed Medusa up and down, finally enjoying what he was seeing. He raised a hand to her hip and grasped hold of her soft flesh, pulling her towards him almost violently for a bruising kiss. Medusa, who seemed more than content with his treatment of her, smirked in her triumph and continued to press herself against him, feeling his desire for her grow.

As the sun set on the horizon, Hermes stood at Mount Nyjara waiting for Poseidon to return. He had been waiting for a while, and was considering going to look for him, but just as he was going to set out, he saw him approaching. His thick hair was a little askew – more so than usual – and one of the couplings on his jerkin was mis-fastened. Assuming what must have happened, Hermes suppressed a smirk as his uncle drew nearer.

"Did you find allies?" he asked.

"Indeed. I have received certain assurances that the nymph clans of this island will stand by us in the impending battle." Poseidon grinned, somehow unable to shake Medusa from his head. If it had been any stranger a feeling he would question it but it was more subtle. She was just there, bubbling away in his subconscious.

"I'm sure you did." Hermes muttered so he couldn't be heard. "I found 7 heard of centaurs on the island of Credos who pledged allegiance, bringing numbers of about 50,000 total. A few packs of satyrs and phoenix's were hiding away on Balthasar and gave us their numbers too. How many nymph clans have you erm… secured?"

"I spoke with a… representative of the Parnicus clan with numbers of over 2000, who assured me her queen would spread the word to all other clans on the Paradise Islands." Poseidon answered.

"That's a steep promise from one lady." Hermes remarked.

"She will live up to her promise, I am sure of it." Poseidon insisted. Hermes just nodded and grasped Poseidon's wrist, travelling both of them back to Olympus in a matter of moments.

When the two of them arrived at the foot of the Grand High Temple, they were met with many new sounds and sights. Hephaestus' workshop had angry black smoke billowing from the chimney and was roaring with the clanging of metal and the hissing of fire. The sky was rumbling with thunder and flashing with lightning and Zeus trialled the power of his new bolts. Many of the Olympians were in the square training with one another. Persephone and Hestia had joined them too as they were not on the Olympian council. Then, on a table on the other side of the square, Poseidon's eyes rested on a sight that broke his mood. Athena was standing there with Ares, still planning as Hermes brought her his pledged numbers from his scroll. Medusa then slipped from his mind as if someone his lifted a spell from him. As if someone had given him rose-tinted glasses through which to see the world and then ripped them from before his eyes. Now all that was left was the harsh reality of what he had done. His heart felt as though a vice was squeezing it in his chest. How could he have done this to her? He thought he had been so strong, so sure he would not give in to that nymph, and then he betrayed the one woman he loved more than anything in the world. The emotions boiling inside him almost brought tears to his eyes. He wanted to scream and sob and punish himself forever. He had betrayed the perfect woman after being so convinced and so confident that he could control himself to be otherwise. She deserved so much better than him. It seemed Hestia had been right all those years ago. Maybe all men were capable of causing their women so much pain.

Athena caught him looking over at her and her eyes seemed to light up. Those gorgeous silvery eyes. Not like the cheap steely copy colour of Medusa's. He forced a smile. She indicated subtly for him to follow her into the thickening of trees by the edge of the square. He nodded as a sign he would be right there. Athena then walked over to Aphrodite and whispered something to her. The two of them looked up at Poseidon simultaneously, making him feel uneasy, and then Aphrodite yelled over the noise and drew the attention of all the Olympians, making them turn away from the direction of the trees and leading them in their training as if for a diversion. Athena quietly slipped through the trees unnoticed and Poseidon reluctantly followed, burdened by his guilt. When he was within reach, Athena threw herself at him and kissed him hard on the lips, putting all her love and passion into it. Poseidon tried to return it, but couldn't. When Athena pulled away, she sensed something was wrong.

"What is it, my love?" she asked him. He looked into her kindly eyes and knew then and there he couldn't tell her. At least not yet. He put on a smile and shook his head.

"Nothing, darling Athena." He assured her. He would have to keep things quiet and then make sure that Medusa told no one of what happened between them. It seemed to be the only way out.

"I missed you all day." Athena sighed sweetly, burying her head in his neck, her scent tickling his nostrils. "I love you." He felt himself begin to cry, overcome with emotions. He squeezed her tightly and shut his blue eyes.

"I love you, too." he managed, his voice breaking as he spoke. Athena looked up, not breaking from his warm embrace.

"What is wrong?" she questioned, concerned.

"Nothing it's – it's just I love you. So very much." He tucked her head back under his chin and held her as close and their bodies would allow. He wasn't worthy of her, but he could never let her go. He loved her far too much.

**Wooh! Longest chapter yet **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi eager readers **** I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter but I didn't get that many reviews compared to previous ones, however for those of you that did, here's your shout out (two of them were from Guest reviewers so next time please leave a name it would be nice to address you properly ****):**

**Jlover97 – Thanks for the birthday regards **** I had a great day. You're the best kind of reader.**

**Guest 1 – I'm glad you like the emotional bits. They're the hardest for me because I'm not too good with emotions in real life :P **

**Guest 2 – here's that update you wanted **

**Okay I think that's it for last chapter's shout outs. Remember to PM me with a contribution if you have one and I'll see what I can do. Whether I use it or not I promise to get back to your message. It might be a while before the next one because I'm moving out to go to university, so I'll make this one nice and long for you. **

**Gee xx P.S. I was thinking Ian McShane would be a good idea for Cronus because he did such an excellent job playing Blackbeard in the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie. He does pure evil incredibly well. Any ideas for Oceanus?**

The great, black, iron gates to the Pit of Tartarus now blazed a hot, angry red, and began melting and spitting onto the floor of Hades' palace. The orange glow now emanating from it filled the room with its burning light. A hissing and shrieking began as the iron became compromised and twisted, breaking. There was a sudden almighty crash as the mangled remains of the gates were thrown across the room and smashed right through the opposing wall, leaving the burning gaping portal wide open facing the rubble. Flames licked at the edges of the demolished gateway.

With several, slow thuds, the titans gradually made their way to the entrance, their severed chains clinking from where they dangled from the shackles around their wrists and ankles. First came Hyperion and Theia, then Iapetus, Crius and Mnemosyne followed by Themis, Tethys, Oceanus, Coeus and Phoebe. Lastly, from the depths of the swirling inferno strode the leader of the Titans and the former king of the gods; Cronus. As he rose and stood to his full height; a towering 7'', he looked over his comrades menacingly. He had grey-green eyes filled with darkness and hate that could strike fear into the hearts of even the most unfearing of men with a single gaze. Above them was a strong and harsh brow similar to that of his youngest son, Zeus, that gave the mark of a true leader, but his was more beastly. On top of his head was a thick crop of long black hair, which hung messily to his broad shoulders, and matched the midnight hue of his beard. He was built like a mountain with large, sculpted muscles mirrored in his gold breastplate which reflected the brilliant blazing of the fires from which he had emerged.

Timidly and with less great stature, his wife, Rhea, climbed out also. She was the only one without chains dangling from her wrists and ankles, as she was the only one to be in Tartarus without having been imprisoned there by force. She had none of her husband's bold and fearful features, but looked softer. She did, however, have a strong glare that scoured the room and their surroundings. Her hair was long and golden like wheat, a trait she had passed on only to her daughter, Demeter. Her eyes were the same deep ocean blue as her son Poseidon, and she had a sweet, mocking mouth that she gave to her daughter, Hera. As far as others were concerned she was the weak wife of a tyrannous and powerful dictator, but in truth, never was there a braver woman, god or mortal. Or a more dedicated mother. She might just have been the bravest soul in that room.

Grinning maliciously, Cronus balled his hands into fists and squeezed with all his strength, causing his muscles to expand and the shackles around his wrists to break open and fall to the floor. The others did the same. Rhea flinched a little as they clattered against the black marble floor, but other than that continued to stare on quietly. Down the halls came the chorused barking of Cerberus, whose three-headed shadow could be seen on the wall through the door. Cronus grinned again, holding his severed chains in his hand and beginning to swing them around in a circle. He looked to his brothers Coeus and Oceanus.

"Bind the beast." He ordered in his dark, low, gravelly voice. "But leave one chain. I will make use of it later."

The brothers smiled cruelly and did as they were ordered; slinging theirs and the other's severed chains around all three of the great dog's heads they locked them together, chaining his jaws shut to prevent more barking so he could not warn his master. One chain was still left clutched in Cronus' strong hand as he admired his brothers' work, his brow creased. They turned to him when they were done.

"Good, brothers. Good." He mused in a low voice no higher than a whisper, but none the less menacing. "Now, will you follow me once again to do glorious battle against the Olympians and restore Mount Olympus to its rightful owners?"

All the titans grunted and nodded their consent. Cronus looked elated and proud in knowing his revenge would soon come. Looking at his apprehensive wife, who nodded only when his eyes fell on her, he snorted as if he did not care where she placed her allegiance. Part of him never forgave her for what she did, raising Zeus in secret and then persuading him to allow him to become his cup-bearer, if not every part of him. She may not have known that Zeus would abuse this new position to poison Cronus into regurgitating his brothers and sisters and using them to overthrow Olympus, but she didn't seem all too broken up about it when it happened, seeing as she was granted amnesty while he and their siblings were thrown into Tartarus. She was soft-hearted when it came to her children. Weak, foolish woman. The only reason she was in Tartarus was because she sacrificed herself to get Cronus in there after his defeat by his sons to keep them and her other children safe, hence why she remained unbound. But after nearly an eternity of being put in her place rather violently by her enraged and incensed husband, he was sure she had seen the error of her ways, and was now ready to let go of those troublesome motherly urges.

Cronus then turned to Oceanus, his eldest brother. Like his son, Cronus was the last of his father's brood and, with the way he defeated his own father, it wasn't likely there would be any more. Oceanus was a lot more conventionally handsome than his brother, but did not look as menacing with sandy coloured shoulder-length hair that was neatly combed and piercing icy blue eyes. He shared the same malicious grin.

"And what of you, brother? What of your treachery?" Cronus snarled. Oceanus looked back at him coolly.

"I did what was necessary to survive, brother. There is no sense to remaining on the losing side. To leave it for the winning side is just logic." He answered cleverly. Cronus seemed half amused at him, but that flash of anger in his eyes was incontrovertible.

"We are the losing side, you say?" he sneered.

"You _were_." Oceanus corrected him. The answer seemed to satisfy Cronus, who offered his brother a sincere pat on the shoulder to signal his welcome back to his ranks. Oceanus, however, wasn't finished.

"There is a purpose to my return." He began again. It interested Cronus to hear his brother had more to say, so he let him continue. "During my stay on Olympus while you were… incarcerated, Zeus had a daughter by Metis. She burst from his head after he swallowed his pregnant wife out of fear she'd give him a son to overthrow him. Like father like son." His jab at his brother seemed only to spark more amusement from Cronus, who laughed cruelly at the news. Zeus had sold himself on being better than Cronus by describing him as a monster that devoured his own children. Maybe if _he'd _swallowed his wife they wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

"As I said, this daughter, Athena, burst out of his head and replaced her mother as the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. Zeus was _very _fond of her. I'd go as far as to say she was his favourite, but that did not touch what I felt for her." he looked down, suddenly sounding gentler as the memories consumed him for a moment. Tethys scowled disdainfully at her husband but did nothing. It wasn't as if she hadn't had affairs too. "She played me, scorned me, and after all I did for her love, did nothing to stop her bastard father chaining me up like an _animal _and casting me in to that SHIT INFESTED PIT OF DESPAIR!" he was bellowing now, angered so much his eyes were ablaze. Cronus seemed overjoyed with his brothers' anger, and nodded in approval.

"Stay with me, brother." He muttered as gently as his gruff voice would allow. "Stay with me and I swear I shall not betray you. I shall not wrong you or insult you in such a way and you shall have your domain returned to you from my bastard pretender of a son. I swear to you; the revenge you want will be yours in time."

Oceanus nodded gratefully and gave a dangerous smirk. Tethys rolled her eyes and stood beside her husband, grateful at least that this whore would receive punishment for what she had done. Cronus then looked towards the large mahogany doors leading out of the palace into the Underworld. Determination glittering dangerously in his eyes, he and his followers strode over to them and threw them open with an almighty thunderous crash that nearly took them clean off of their hinges. The ferryman almost fell off his boat into the Styx in surprise and was about to sound an alarm when Cronus flung the remaining chain around his neck and leashed him like a dog. The others grinned approvingly at their leader.

"You see, brothers. I told you I would make use of it later." He sneered, immensely happy with himself. All of them boarded the boat and Cronus faced the ferryman, eye to eye. He tightened the chain around his neck until he let out a helpless, choking squeak.

"You will take us out of here." He ordered, not leaving him an option to refuse. Whipping the chain and using it as a rider would reigns, the ferryman unwillingly picked up his oar, which he had dropped in the assault, and began rowing up the Styx to the Gates of the Underworld.

Poseidon woke up in Athena's bed with her sleeping sweetly beside him, her slow breathing the only sound around him. Not too long ago this scene would be the happiest he could ever find himself in, but now it was impure; tainted with his own betrayal. Last night he could barely hold her in his arms and kiss her without weeping like a child. She had sensed his hesitation and, while she insisted it was alright and that she didn't need to have sex with him to be intimate with him, he could tell she knew there was something wrong. She was far too clever not to. He would never be able to give her back all she gave him until he cleaned up his own mess. Needing to leave immediately, but not wanting to cause her worry when she woke up and he wasn't there, he gently shook her as he held her and whispered her name into her ear. She mumbled something incoherent to signify she was listening.

"Athena? Athena I have to leave. Zeus is sending Hades and I to watch posts to await the Titans. You stay here and rest. I will return to you when I can, I promise." He muttered to her gently, unravelling her from where she lay comfortably sprawled over his chest. As he clambered out of the bed, she sleepily raised her head.

"When will you return?" she asked, concerned. Poseidon thought on his feet.

"Soon, my love I swear to you." He said, although he had no idea whether or not it would be.

"Alright. Be safe. I love you." Athena said with a sweet smile. Poseidon kissed her forehead.

"And I love you. Now rest." He said. She put her head down again and closed her silver-grey eyes as Poseidon moved to the door, taking one last look at her before leaving.

He descended again on Sandora beside Mount Nyjara, as if he were to find Medusa, this was the safest bet. Nymphs didn't often stray from where they were comfortable. Striding through the thick trees towards the pool where he had found her before, he thought about what he would say. At first he thought he would try to reason with her, but nymphs could be slippery. Perhaps he could bargain with her, and threaten her if she didn't comply. That's how gods normally dealt with these sorts of things, although Poseidon always thought it a bit extreme. But if it would get him his beloved Athena back, he would have happily killed Medusa. It sounds horrible, but he would have, easily.

Reaching the pool, he looked around, his deep blue eyes scouring the entire place for any glimpse of Medusa. He heaved out a heavy sigh when nothing came to greet him. Not so much as a wisp of golden blonde hair or ivory skin. He was about to walk into the water and have the current take him over the island to look for her, when he heard a familiar voice behind him. A soft, mocking voice that made every hair on his body stand on end.

"Come back for more, have we, my Lord?" she simpered, "I thought you might. They always do." He felt soft hands apply gentle pressure to his back and lips press on his neck. He wheeled around out of her grip to face her. She seemed nothing short of surprised that he wasn't consenting to her as he had done before.

"Do not touch me again." He ordered calmly but sternly. Her brow remained creased in confusion.

"Why did you come?" she asked, for the first time without any flirtatious undertone or a pathetic 'my Lord'. Poseidon glared at her. "If you are inquiring as to whether the clans are ready to fight, every clan on Sandora is ready to march to Mount Olympus at your command… _my Lord_."

"As satisfied as I am at that news, no, it is not why I came here." Poseidon began simply. He tried not to anger her as he could see she was visibly put out and getting her angry did not bode well for him and his cause. "I am here in person to tell you to leave me alone. You are not to bother me again and if you do there will be sufficient consequences. This is a formal warning."

"Yes well, what if I don't want to leave you alone?" she smiled again, returning to her flirtatious tone of voice and moving closer to him.

"May I remind you, you are speaking to the God of the Seas? And if you anger him, he shall show you no mercy." Poseidon warned in a testing tone. He wasn't going to be delicate now. It was clear this nymph was not going to back down easily. She seemed unphased at his stern tone of voice and his scowl.

"No, no need for that, my lord." She leered at him. She puckered up and brought her hand to her lips again as if blowing a kiss. With a short puff of air, the same glittery pink substance shot out from the palm of her hand. It swirled around Poseidon's head, zipping quickly up his nostrils.

His pupils dilated and his mind fogged, clouding over everything that wasn't to do with the woman standing in front of him. He felt fuzzy and tingly inside, and sway slightly. When he came back around, he looked upon a smiling Medusa with new eyes; ones of lust. She looked immensely proud of herself, however the fact that he had managed to break her hold on him in the first place still lingered in the back of her mind. This pheromone dust is supposed to be a trick unique to each nymph, and the victim can only be released by the nymph that put them under. But when Poseidon pulled her close and kissed her perfect pink, heart-shaped lips, she forgot about it.

Snaking her arms around his neck, she allowed him to reach behind her and pull the silk cord holding her dress up, causing it to fall in a heap around her ankles and leaving her completely naked. He ran his eyes over her body and felt a deep lust fill him. He didn't notice the look she was give him with her own cold, emotionless grey eyes. Pressing her body as close to his as his clothing would allow with strong and powerful arms, his undergarments felt suddenly smaller and ridiculously uncomfortable. She kissed him once again ferociously, making quick work of the clasps holding his jerkin in place on his shoulders. There was soon a muffled thud as it fell, broken open on the grassy floor.

Medusa then broke the kiss, and ghosted her small, pale hands over his chest. Something funny went through Poseidon. She was all he could think about, but there was something wrong her complexion. As he mused over the colour of her hands he thought it came to him. She was too pale. She didn't have the same beautiful, pure Greek, olive tanned complexion as-

His thoughts ended their abruptly as Medusa pushed him down against the soft grass of the forest floor. He sat up, a little dazed, and she straddled his lap with her long, shapely legs. She smiled deviously at him with her heart-shaped lips and gently caressed his face, putting him in a complete state of relaxation. She then leaned in and began kissing gently down his neck before pulling away slightly so her face was inches from his.

"I am yours, my Lord. Do what you will with me. Anything you want." She whispered seductively pouting at him. When he didn't react immediately, just staring at her looking confused, she blew him another kiss, the same pink dust shooting out from the palm of her hand. Poseidon breathed it in, and then all doubts left his mind completely. Flipping them over so he was on top, he proceeded to ravish her. Kissing her neck, chest and breasts and running his hand further and further up her thigh. Then, suddenly, that all too familiar whooshing noise came from above, and they heard something land in the trees nearby.

Poseidon abruptly ceased his actions with Medusa, and sat up, looking in the direction of the trees. Medusa, who was all too annoyed at how little hold she had on him, even with her pheromone dust, hung onto his neck and tried to get him to focus once again on her. However, once footsteps could be heard approaching, Poseidon stood, leaving Medusa to get up herself. Hermes appeared in the clearing and spotted them, looking reproachful, but also amused as he concealed a smirk.

"Well… this is a surprise." He muttered. "Lord Poseidon, my lady." He nodded, giving Medusa a polite bow of his head.

"My honoured Lord Hermes." She sighed sweetly, curtseying extravagantly and giving him a wide enough view of her, as she was still completely naked. Hermes stared at her for a moment, and then returned his attention to his uncle.

"Uncle, I bring a message from Zeus; the titans have escaped." He said gravely. A lump rose in Poseidon's throat, and even Medusa looked taken aback. "They are currently marching towards Olympus. Father demands you return with me immediately to prepare for battle."

"Of course, dear nephew." Poseidon agreed, his voice now filled with duty. He reached down and picked up his jerkin, refastening it by the shoulder clips. Hermes then looked to Medusa.

"And you, my lady…" he motioned for her to give him her name.

"Medusa, my lord." She smiled politely.

"Medusa." He repeated with a cheeky grin. Poseidon scowled at him jealously and Hermes snapped out of it. "I trust your clan mother alerted your sisters in arms of this impending threat?"

"My queen di that and more, my lord." She assured him.

"Well inform, her that now is the time to strike." He told her. "Order all who are faithful to the Gods to march to Olympus immediately to lead the defence. Bring as many weapons as you can carry. I have assurances from Zeus himself that your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"I shall, my lord Hermes." She curtsied to him again. "My lord Poseidon." She pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately a last time before picking up her robe and leaving them. Hermes eyed Poseidon up and down, a smirk plastered on his face.

"We should leave." Poseidon grumbled, not caring for his demeanour. Hermes nodded; realising there was no time now for childish jokes. Gripping Poseidon's wrist, he sped them both back to Olympus, to the top of the steps of the Grand High Temple. Striding inside they found Zeus, Hera, Hades, Hephaestus and Ares preparing for battle. Hera was strapping Zeus into his armours, her own already on. She looked a lot less feminine in her silver breastplate and helmet with a sword strapped to her belt, but still took on a harsh beauty that gave her the look of a true warrior. Zeus by far looked the grandest, in his gold plated full-body armour, swords sheathed on either side of his belt, his mighty shield strapped to his left forearm, and lightning bolts buzzing and crackling in a quiver (arrow bag) on his back, fastened across his chest with a baldric. He strode over to his brother as he entered with a look of determination on his face, his brow pinched.

"We have new armour for you, brother." He said, indicating to Hephaestus to bring it forward. He did as bid.

"Mine suits me fine." Poseidon calmly insisted. Zeus was in no mood for his arguments.

"All the Gods have had new armour constructed. This armour is stronger, and more durable. And, if I may say so, may suit you even better." He said as Hephaestus approached with it. Zeus motioned silently again, this time to Hera to help Poseidon into his armour. She unclipped his current jerkin and took it off him, handing it to Hermes to discard while Hephaestus handed her the new garments piece by piece. She started by securing him into the breastplate, which he had to admit did look rather complimentary. It was solid silver, perfectly sculpted to his body down to the last muscular crevice, and was branded on the chest with the shape of a trident. It had faulds that covered his hips and fishscale-patterned pauldrons covering the shoulders.

She then strapped on the matching vambraces to his forearms, which were again silver and carved in a fishscale pattern. He balled his hands into fists a few times, flexing his forearms to check their comfort and deciding he liked their fit. She then bent down on her knees to Poseidon's legs and Hephaestus handed her the greaves, which she strapped to his calves with as tight a fit as they would allow. Above them she fastened the poleyn's to his knees. Hephaestus then handed her his leather weapons belt, which Hera delicately fastened around Poseidon's waist. He gingerly lifted his arms for her in order to be of some help. To that she sheathed a mighty silver sword, with gold filigree laid into the handle in the shape of a trident to match the breastplate. A shield fashioned in the same style, with the trident in the centre, Hera strapped to the other side of the belt.

Hephaestus then handed directly to Poseidon, his own trident. However, it now looked much grander. The prongs were now a shining silver rather than the usual worn out iron, with more gold worked into it decoratively. It was definitely the same one, he could tell, but different. The weight was better too. He passed it from hand to hand to get a better feel for it. Finally, Hera handed him his new helmet. It looked very similar to the shield. It too was a matching impressive sliver, with a golden trident carved into it. A gold plume of fur graced the top, and it had leather straps the tie it on. Tucking it under his left arm, and holding his trident in his right, he had to admit he felt rather fantastic. He felt like a true warrior. He nodded his thanks to his sweet sister, and then turned to Hephaestus.

"Thank you, nephew." He said solemnly. Hephaestus nodded. The two of them hadn't quite seen eye to eye of late, but Hephaestus didn't know the fury of the titans. Poseidon did. He knew now was not the time for slanderous jokes or prideful scorns, and had to yield to his uncle's experience. He mumbled his appreciation and returned to where he kept the rest of the armour for the other arriving gods. Zeus once again approached Poseidon, shooing away Hera and Hermes with simple hand gestures.

"Do you fully understand the gravity of recent events, brother?" he asked him in a hushed voice as the others busied themselves in preparations. Poseidon nodded.

"Just as well as you." He assured him. "If not more."

"If the titans come back, this is all over for us. There will be no way to save ourselves, the ones we love, or mankind from their wrath." Zeus warned again.

"Then I propose we stop them from coming back." Poseidon said, a ghost of a joke in his words. Zeus gave a half-amused chuckled and patted his arm, a fond smile on his face.

"I envy that ability you have to laugh in the face of death, Poseidon." He smiled before once again looking serious. "I know we don't always see eye to eye, and we fight often, but know this: you are now, and always will be my favourite brother." Poseidon felt touched at his words and smiled, nodding his reciprocation to him. Zeus patted his shoulder once again and turned to order about the other gods trickling in. Poseidon looked around, and then a sight at the centre of the room changed his mood completely.

Athena, who had most likely come in while Hera was dressing him, was now being fitted into her own armour by Hestia and Persephone. His heart sank, and all the light within him turned to darkness. Like a spell had been broken, just like before. The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks as he marvelled at her beauty. Far more beautiful than that whore of a nymph. Another shock hit him that now he had let Hermes know he was with another woman. Hermes did not know of his relationship with Athena, as well as the rest of the gods to his knowledge, but if the topic of Medusa ever came up between the two of them, it would crush her. But he wouldn't have to worry about that before this battle, and the likelihood of all three of them surviving (though he hoped they would) was decreasing rapidly.

Athena then caught his eye, and her reaction told him she hadn't seen him yet. Her eyes scoured him all over in his armour, and she bit her lip subtly, masking her attraction from everyone in the room but him. She herself looked radiant. She wore a bronze plackart decorated with writhing snakes etched into it with faulds atop her long white silk gown with strong layered pauldrons on the shoulders and matching vambraces. Her sword was sheathed on her left side to make it easy for her right arm to grab, and she held her mighty bronze shield, also decorated with snakes, in her left hand. Her helmet was silver, slightly darker that his own, with a copper plume on top. She had the aura of a true warrior, and the grace of the strong woman she was. There was a captivating beauty about her no one on this earth could ever possess. She was perfect. And he had betrayed her again.

All their attentions were then suddenly called by an Earth-shattering, fear inspiring cry that rang out through the halls and over all Olympus. The titans were at the gates.


End file.
